Un numéro unique
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Un numéro bien spécial ... Dans quoi John et Harold vont-il se fourrer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle petite histoire en deux chapitres et dans une ambiance totalement différente de la dernière histoire publiée. Je suis toujours en production derrière mon écran mais mon rythme à considérablement ralentit au vu de mes cours et de mon boulot.  
**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur mon dernier chapitre. Et je remercie une fois de plus Isatis2013 pour sa correction (Et bon anniversaire encore !)**

 **Note : Person Of Interest est la propriété de la CBS. Fanfiction nous permet de prendre l'existant et de laisser notre imagination créer des histoires qui n'ont pas pu voir le jour dans la série ou qui n'auront jamais pu voir le jour. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir parce que cela fait partir de mes passions. Alors je partage avec vous en espérant que vous apprécierez mes histoires.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

- _John, voulez-vous bien me lâcher ?_

 _-Non._ Répondit l'agent d'une voix ferme qui fit tressaillir l'informaticien.

- _Où est passé votre sérieux ?_

 _-Envolé ! Surtout avec vous !_ Ricana John, au dessus de Finch. Harold tentait tant bien que mal de quitter le lit mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, John était grimpé sur lui, bloquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger. Reese déposa un baiser doux sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- _John, s'il vous plaît._

 _-Non je n'ai pas envie._ Chuchota-t-il, laissant ses lèvres dévier vers la nuque fragile de Finch, déposant des baisers par ci, par là. La respiration de Finch s'accéléra et il tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à la gourmandise matinale de son compagnon, gémissant.

- _John…_

Mais l'ex-agent n'écoutait pas ses supplications, concentré sur les petits bruits que lâchait l'informaticien, sur ses petits gestes trahissant sa faiblesse et surtout sur le ton de sa voix, qui l'encourageait à poursuivre plus loin. Il continua à déposer des baisers chauds sur le cou dégagé, sentant que Finch commençait à s'embraser sous lui. Puis il remonta et scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Finch ferma les yeux et répondit avidement au baiser. Reese se sépara de lui, à bout de souffle, contemplant les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux mi-clos de son compagnon. Il lui offrit un large sourire mais le regard de Finch se fit plus sévère.

- _John, s'il vous plaît. Je vous ai dis que nous devions prendre le temps._

 _-Je sais. Je voulais vous encourager Harold._

 _-Lâchez-moi John._

 _-Sinon vous me ferez quoi ?_ Rit doucement Reese.

Finch lui lança un regard courroucé et John comprit lorsqu'il sentit Finch bouger sa jambe valide entre ses jambes, le genou replié.

- _Sérieusement Harold._ Fit John, outré mais amusé.

Finch remonta son genou avec un regard menaçant.

- _Vous ne me ferez pas ça, vous savez à quel point ça peut faire mal et vous n'avez jamais voulu me faire mal._

 _-Certes. Mais si vous ne bougez pas immédiatement je pourrais revoir certaines de mes règles avec un agent aussi têtu que vous !_ Lança Finch.

- _Têtu !_ Rigola John, de bonne humeur. Il sentit le genou de Finch frôler ses parties et relâcha l'informaticien. Finch soupira et repoussa John sur le côté pour pouvoir se lever. Mais Finch fut interrompu dans son mouvement lorsqu'il sentit la main de John sur son épaule. Il se retrouva couché sur le matelas, les jambes dans le vide. Reese l'embrassait de nouveau mais ce baiser était totalement différent. Il n'était pas aussi brûlant mais langoureux, et Finch ressenti les craintes, la peur et l'inquiétude chez son agent. Touché en plein cœur, Harold posa une main sur la joue râpeuse de John et approfondi le baiser. Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser et John aida Finch à s'asseoir. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main. Harold tourna la tête vers John et croisa un petit sourire.

- _John, je suis désolé si …_

 _-Non Harold ne le soyez pas._

 _-Si je le suis. Je devrais pourtant être capable de vous donner ce que vous voulez._

 _-Peut être, mais je ne veux pas vous forcer._

 _-Vous êtes vraiment patient John._

 _-Vous avez peur ?_

Finch détourna son regard. C'était dur pour lui de soutenir celui de son agent, mais encore plus lorsqu'il devait lui dire la vérité et répondre à certaine de ses questions. Il s'était promit de lui dire la vérité mais de le protéger aussi.

- _Oui._

 _-Il ne faut pas avoir peur, c'est naturel._

 _-Je sais John._

 _-Mais vous ne vous sentez pas prêt ?_

 _-A vrai dire … Parfois … j'ai le sentiment de l'être mais lorsque vous essayez … je n'ai …_

 _-Ce n'est rien,_ _ça v_ _iendra._

Finch baissa la tête tristement.

- _Vous savez pourquoi je suis patient ?_ Demanda John.

Finch ne répondit pas mais ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui de l'agent, si bleu, reflétant un calme et une maîtrise totale.

- _Parce que je vous aime. Et parce que je sais que vous aussi. Je sais que votre corps réagit à mes attentions. Seulement si on pouvait déconnecter votre cerveau deux minutes… pour que votre cœur puisse parler._

John porta une main à la poitrine de Finch.

- _Vous sentez ? Votre cœur bat la chamade. Il ne ment pas._

Finch se mordit la lèvre. John poursuivit :

- _Prenons notre temps Harold._

 _-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes … frustré._

 _-Ca ira Harold. Je le fais parce que je vous aime et je n'aime personne d'autre. Vous comptez pour moi._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous …_

 _-Cela ne s'explique pas. Vous savez combien l'amour est compliqué_ _parfois_ _?_

 _-Oui. Je n'oublie pas._

John glissa une main dans les cheveux de Finch, comme pour le rassurer.

- _Quatre ans c'est long Finch, vous savez ?_

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Dites-moi, vous n'avez jamais eu envie en quatre ans ?_

Finch lui adressa un regard choqué, avant de prendre un coussin et de taper son agent avec. Reese rit doucement et attrapa le tissu pour le faire cesser, redevenant sérieux.

- _Vous pouvez bien me le dire non ?_

 _-Pas spécialement._

John haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette réponse.

- _Que voulez vous dire ?_

Finch fit la moue puis se rapprocha de l'oreille de son agent pour murmurer. Le visage de l'agent passa de la surprise, à l'étonnement puis il afficha une mine réjouie.

- _Alors ça ! Cachottier !_ John rit doucement. Finch rougit davantage et se leva, jetant le coussin sur son agent. John bascula en arrière sur le lit et cessa de rire, heureux du secret que son compagnon venait de partager avec lui. Honteux du point de vue de Finch, mais tellement révélateur pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient au métro. John faisait les réglages de ses armes et les nettoyait avec un chiffon doux. Finch tapait un nouveau code, une suite de lignes incompréhensibles pour les non-informaticiens. Les deux filles étaient déjà en mission du côté de Miami, Root avait évoqué une affaire louche et avait voulu aller y jeter un œil, tout en s'accaparant Shaw et Bear. Les femmes y étaient depuis un mois en infiltration. Cependant elles n'étaient pas au courant que la relation entre l'informaticien et l'agent avait évolué. En effet cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, au détour d'une mission très compliquée et qui avait bien faillit coûter la vie à John, si Finch n'était pas intervenu à temps pour faire diversion, en piratant le système informatique et électronique du bâtiment. Grâce à lui John avait pu mettre les cinq hommes à terre, visant des genoux mais aussi des épaules. C'est à ce moment là, grâce à un aveu de Finch que tout était parti.

- _J'en ai marre de me cacher…_

Reese s'était demandé à cet instant là de quoi il parlait.

- _Finch de quoi_ _parlez-vous?_

Un sursaut de surprise s'était fait entendre. Finch avait réalisé à cet instant là qu'il n'avait pas coupé la communication avant de prononcer cette phrase. Harold n'avait pas su trouver les mots et s'était excusé, prétextant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. John pas dupe, était revenu de mission en exigeant des explications. Parce qu'il avait sentit qu'il devait demander, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas rien venant de Finch. L'informaticien avait été prit au piège de son agent, lui qui pensait pouvoir l'éviter en partant un peu plus tôt. Face au regard blessé, déterminé et fragile de John, Finch avait finit par craquer et avouer la vérité. Une vérité lourde. John était resté abasourdi par les révélations de son patron, restant quelques secondes sans rien dire, sa main retenant le bras de Finch. A cet instant l'informaticien avait eu peur d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Mais peu à peu, l'effet de surprise s'estompant, Reese avait finit par lui dire :

- _Alors vous aussi._

Cette courte phrase avait figé l'informaticien. Il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsque John avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, si timide d'un coup. Puis Finch, en réalisant sa chance, avait essayé, maladroitement, de lui répondre. Finch soupira quand son téléphone sonna, prit l'appel et nota le nouveau numéro. Reese regarda la suite de lettres et alla chercher les trois livres nécessaires. Finch les réceptionna et lança les premières recherches.

- _Jacques Hajime. Professeur de chimie à l'université général de New York. Il est également un chercheur au service de chimie de la prestigieuse Youngstown State University dans l'Ohio. Il travaille à distance mais parfois il est amené à y aller. Célibataire, 32 ans, il vit dans le Queens._

 _-Un professeur connu alors ?_

 _-Seulement de ses collègues._ Affirma Finch. _Ses élèves n'en savent pas plus sur lui. Il assure 20 heures de cours par semaine et consacre le reste de son temps aux corrections_ _ou aux_ _recherches._

 _-Il ne sort jamais ?_

Finch tapa rapidement sur le clavier.

- _Tiens c'est étrange…_

 _-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre Finch ?_

 _-Tous les soirs, depuis trois mois, il éteint son téléphone entre 20h et 1h du matin._

Reese fronça les sourcils.

- _Peut être qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé ?_

 _-C'est trop régulier Mr Reese alors cela cache quelque chose._

 _-A quelle position_ _éteint-il et rallume t-il_ _son_ _téléphone ?_

 _-Principalement chez lui. Parfois à quelques mètres mais rien de précis John._

 _-Il faudra savoir ce qu'il fait pendant ce temps._

 _-Je vous donne son adresse et je me charge de vous créer un poste de surveillant ?_

 _-Volontiers Harold._ Sourit John. Il lui donna un baiser et loucha sur le clavier. _Et ne tuez pas ce clavier avant la fin de la journée, ce serait regrettable._

 _-Je vais en prendre soin._ Ironisa Finch.

John quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit à l'adresse donnée par Finch. Il entra par effraction et loucha sur le sac de sport, assez conséquent qui traînait pas loin de la porte d'entrée, posé sur une commode blanche. Il avança discrètement et tomba sur une grande pièce de vie, éclairée par le soleil, grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. Il y avait un salon moderne, une cuisine ouverte et un espace bureau dans un coin, avec une petite séparation par une belle verrière. La modernité des meubles et de la décoration laissa l'agent rêveur mais il garda en tête ce qu'il faisait ici. Il chercha l'ordinateur mais n'en vit pas. Il repéra cependant une tablette et la prit docilement.

- _Finch, il y a moyen de pirater une tablette ?_

 _-Bien sûr John. C'est comme un téléphone vous pouvez_ _faire l'appairage_ _, cela devait fonctionner._

Reese fit l'opération et cela fonctionna. Il reposa la tablette, ayant prit soin de frotter l'écran pour retirer ses traces de doigts et poursuivi. Il s'engagea dans le couloir et passa devant la première chambre, celle qui devait être occupée par Jacques. Reese fouilla les tiroirs et les armoires puis se rendit à la salle de bain. Il fit également un tour par la deuxième chambre qui servait plutôt de débarras que de pièce à coucher. Il quitta les lieux et avertit Finch qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Harold lui envoya des informations sur sa couverture et John pu se rendre immédiatement à l'université. Il peina un peu pour se garer mais finit par trouver une petite place. Il se présenta à l'accueil et fut dirigé vers le bureau du doyen. Il toqua.

- _Entrez._

Reese entra et croisa un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux verts, dissimulés derrière des lunettes dans une teinte bleue, assez imposant. L'homme se leva et lui donna une poignée de main franche.

- _Mr Riley._ Fit John.

- _Mr Coppé, Doyen Universitaire._ Salua l'homme. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. John prit place. _J'étais justement en train de lire les dernières appréciations de votre dernier travail._

John pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire.

- _Autant dire que votre profil est impressionnant. Etant donné que vous avez une expérience militaire, vous savez vous_ _défendre efficacement_ _Mr Riley. C'est la première fois que vous postulez au sein d'un établissement scolaire ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?_

 _-Non._

 _-J'aimerai seulement mettre une chose au point. Ici nous avons des étudiants, certains sont encore … disons très attachés à leur famille et plus fragiles. Mais d'autres se croient tout permis parfois._

 _-Vous voulez que je surveille les comportements à risques ?_

 _-Exactement Mr Riley. Ces derniers temps, nous avons eu des retours de la part de certains professeurs universitaires qui se plaignent des élèves qui traînent dans le couloir, empêchant alors le bon fonctionnement des cours._

 _-Je vois. Je leur demanderai d'aller dehors ou à la bibliothèque en silence._

 _-Ravi de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde Mr Riley. Vous pouvez commencer de suite ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Bien. Voici votre badge._ Reese prit la carte plastifiée et la petite cordelette fournie avec. _Selon le règlement vous devez porter ce badge en permanence et vous assurer qu'il soit visible_ _de tous_ _. Chaque professeur ici en a un pour des raisons de sécurité et les élèves également. Votre badge est de couleur bleu pour la sécurité, vert pour les élèves, peu importe le niveau dans leur études et rose pour le personnel tel que les professeurs, les secrétaires, les assistants …_

 _-C'est une information très utile Mr Coppé._

 _-Et tenez, les clés pour accéder aux différentes salles au cas-_ _où ce serait_ _nécessaire. Je vais demander à Louis de vous faire visiter._

Le doyen s'empara du téléphone. John en profita pour détailler plus amplement les murs défraîchis qui les entouraient. Il y avait quelques affiches de sports, mais aussi deux posters d'étudiants, sans doute les meilleurs. Derrière le doyen, entre les deux grandes fenêtres simple vitrage, il y avait une photo où on pouvait voir le Doyen remettant un prix à une élève, lors d'une remise de diplômes. John s'interrogea sur la signification de cette photo. Le doyen souriait chaleureusement sur la photo, l'étudiante était au bord des larmes, les mains tendues vers le fameux papier enroulé du diplôme.

- _Louis va arriver. Vous avez des questions ?_

 _-Hum. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous doyen ?_

 _-Oh ! Peut être bien une quinzaine d'année ! J'ai été un peu forcé parce que l'ancien doyen était malade et il fallait quelqu'un pour assurer le boulot. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas_ _bougé du_ _bureau depuis !_ Plaisanta l'homme.

John sourit doucement, mais ne détacha pas son regard de l'image. Le doyen s'en aperçut et tourna sa chaise pour observer le cliché. John capta que son geste était tellement mécanique qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de regarder cette photo.

- _Je sais que c'est inhabituel de voir cela Mr Riley. Seulement cette photo signifie beaucoup pour ma part._

 _-Cette jeune femme semble … être chère pour vous ?_ Tenta John.

- _C'était une des mes brillantes étudiantes en Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre. Elle a eu tous les honneurs en décrochant son master avec une mention plus qu'honorable._ Coppé soupira. De légers coups à la porte se firent entendre et Louis pénétra dans le bureau. _Louis ! Voici ton nouveau collègue : John Riley._

Entre-temps, John s'était levé. Il serra la main au nouveau venu : dans la quarantaine, sérieux, alerte et masquant une musculature peut être impressionnante sous son costume. A la ceinture, il portait une matraque, une bombe lacrymogène et un talkie-walkie. Louis détailla l'agent de la tête aux pieds avant de dire :

- _Bienvenu parmi nous John._

 _-Enchanté Louis._ Fit l'agent.

- _Allez, je vais te montrer. Je peux te tutoyer ?_

 _-Il n'y a pas de souci._ Accorda John. Il salua le doyen et suivit son collègue. Il eut droit à une visite complète de l'université et du campus attenant. Si à première vue, l'établissement lui avait paru petit, John réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Derrière cette façade, se cachait un immense terrain et de nombreuses classes, desservies par des couloirs sans fins. Des étudiants se baladaient sur les chemins de terre, certains étaient assis sur les bancs, riant de bon cœur, certains fumaient, sans doute des joints, pensa John. D'autres se pressaient pour aller en cours, quelques uns étaient assis dans l'herbe, à l'ombre, le nez dans les manuels, écouteurs en place. John fut équipé à son tour et Louis lui expliqua certaines règles de communication pour la petite radio. Il commença alors à errer dans les couloirs, marchant dignement, en silence. Certains cours étaient dispensés en ce moment, passant des mathématiques, à la géographie, à l'éducation civique, à l'anglais … L'agent eut l'impression de faire un bond d'une trentaine d'années en arrière, lorsqu'il était encore un jeune étudiant au lycée. L'époque où tout allait presque bien avant qu'il ne perde le reste de sa famille tragiquement.

- _Tout va bien Mr Reese ?_ Fit la voix de son compagnon.

John activa l'oreillette.

- _Oui. Je suis à mon poste. Savez-vous où est Jacques ?_

 _-Selon son emploi du temps, il va_ _donner un_ _cours dans moins de quinze minutes. Peut être qu'il est déjà_ _dans sa_ _salle en train de préparer son cours ?_

 _-Quelle salle ?_

 _-C 187._

John se rendit au bâtiment C et chercha la salle. Il se faufila entre les différents étudiants qui patientaient dans le couloir, discutant tranquillement entre eux. Si certaines conversations concernaient les cours, d'autres portaient sur les loisirs des jeunes. Reese trouva la salle et n'y vit personne. Il attrapa son trousseau et pénétra dans les lieux, refermant la porte derrière lui. John avisa du regard la salle, qui pouvait accueillir une bonne cinquantaine d'étudiants. Il alla au fond et posa une caméra discrètement. Finch confirma l'angle de vue. John se retourna lorsqu'un homme entra dans la salle. Il reconnu le professeur qu'il devait protéger. Hajime loucha sur lui avant de demander :

- _Il y a un problème Monsieur ?_

 _-Non, du tout. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de cours ici alors je suis venu fermer cette fenêtre._ Mentit John.

- _Oh eh bien, je vous remercie mais je l'aurais refermée en fin de cours. Vous êtes nouveau ?_

 _-En effet. John Riley, agent de sécurité._

John tendit sa main et Hajime la prit pour la serrer.

- _Professeur Hajime, fou de chimie._

 _-Faites attention à ne pas_ _provoquer une petite_ _explosion Mr Hajime._ Plaisanta John.

- _Aucun risque j'ai l'œil partout !_ Rigola le professeur.

John eut un drôle de sentiment. Entre la première impression qu'il avait ressentie en regardant la photo du professeur et celle qu'il avait là, il y avait tout un monde. La première fois l'agent l'avait perçu comme un homme sérieux, posé, pas dans le genre à rire facilement et il ne l'avait pas imaginé si sociable. Sa chevelure blonde un peu négligée lui donnait un air d'adolescent rebelle, ses lunettes quant à elles, semblaient dissimuler les beaux yeux verts de l'homme. John était persuadé que s'il les retirait, il devait sans doute être la cible de compliments de certaines filles.

- _Je vous laisse préparer votre cours Professeur._

 _-Merci Mr Riley. Bonne journée._

John quitta la salle et s'éloigna.

- _Vous avez entendu Finch ?_

 _-Oui. Le professeur semble…quelqu'un de simple._

 _-Non Finch, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?_

 _-Mon instinct. Je tâcherai de découvrir ce que c'est._

 _-Je vous fais confiance John._

 _-Vous avez de nouvelles informations Finch ?_

 _-J'ai découvert que Mr Hajime avait eu quelques problèmes financiers. Il y a six mois, il était dans le rouge, totalisant une dette de 5 000 dollars. Cependant_ _il a réussi à_ _rembourser cette dette ces trois derniers_ _mois et_ _depuis il semble s'en sortir._

 _-Je pensais qu'être professeur et chercheur pouvait être suffisant ?_

 _-Pas forcément Mr Reese. Cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs. Mr Hajime vit dans un quartier réputé, les loyers y sont élevés. Il y a donc plus de la moitié de son salaire qui y passe si je prends en compte toutes les factures. En plus de cela, comme il lui arrive d'aller dans l'Ohio, généralement il prend le train et cela engendre des frais. Sans compter qu'il doit se déplacer pour aller à l'université…_

 _-Donc il est vite limité. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il avait des vêtements de qualité Finch._

 _-Peut être qu'ils sont récents et qu'il_ _les a_ _achetés durant ces trois derniers mois. Sur toutes les photos officielles, plus_ _vieilles_ _de six mois, Mr Hajime porte toujours le même vêtement cependant._

 _-Il n'avait peut être que ça à se mettre ?_

 _-On dirait bien._ Affirma Finch. _J'ai autre chose aussi mais cela ne concerne pas Mr Hajime._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Le doyen. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui._

 _-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_

 _-La signification de la photo._

 _-_ _Quelle est-elle ?_

 _-Eh bien, la jeune fille, qui s'appelait Jeanne Jiro, était la meilleure élève de sa promo. Mr Coppé était très attaché à elle, j'ai quelques photos qui les montrent ensemble._

 _-Ensemble ?_

 _-De simples_ _clichés entre le doyen et elle. Ces photos ont sans doute été prises par des élèves jaloux de sa réussite et de sa proximité avec le doyen. Certains ont été jusqu'à l'accuser de l'utiliser pour avoir d'excellentes notes. Mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Jeanne était une élève modèle de l'université._

 _-Que fait-elle aujourd'hui ?_

Un silence se fit. John fronça les sourcils, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- _Aussitôt après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme,_ _elle a été embauchée._ _Mais cinq_ _mois après, elle est tragiquement décédée. Elle s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment._

Reese déglutit.

- _C'est pour ça qu'il a une photo d'eux dans son bureau alors._

 _-Oui. Mr Coppé s'est rendu à son enterrement dans tous les cas. Il aurait apparemment parlé aux parents de Jeanne et aujourd'hui, il est toujours en contact avec eux._

 _-Il vit à la fois dans le présent et dans le passé._ Fit John.

Il entendit Finch approuver. Son regard fut attiré par les élèves qui rentraient dans la salle du professeur.

- _Finch, le professeur va bientôt donner son cours._

 _-Je vais le suivre… de loin._

 _-Peut être allez-vous apprendre de nouvelles choses Harold ?_ Sourit John.

- _J'en_ _doute mais c'est toujours bon à prendre John._ Répondit le reclus, amusé.

- _Bien, vous me prévenez si vous voyez quelque chose. Je vais essayer de ne pas rester trop loin._

Finch coupa la communication et se concentra sur la vidéo du cours de chimie. Il découvrit un prof passionné, n'hésitant pas à se reprendre pour expliquer les points les plus difficiles, ce qui était fort étonnant, car rares étaient les profs d'universités qui prenaient du temps pour être sûrs que les élèves avaient compris. Finch remarqua que les étudiants l'écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant des notes sur leurs feuilles, notant quelques mots, recopiant les formules chimiques que Jacques inscrivait au tableau au fur et à mesure. Harold resta agréablement surpris de voir un cours se dérouler très bien. Mais son regard fut attiré par un des jeunes placés au premier rang. L'informaticien fit une manipulation rapide et zooma sur l'élève. Le jeune homme était très concentré mais n'avait prit aucune note, la tête posée au creux de son coude, un peu rêveur. Finch décela un sourire sur le profil du jeune adulte. Il remarqua un petit boîtier posé sur le bureau et reconnut un dictaphone. La petite LED rouge clignotait, ce qui signifiait qu'il enregistrait les dires du professeur. Finch fit une recherche rapide dans la base de données de l'université et la fiche de l'élève s'afficha.

Eric Steele, 24 ans, étudiant en troisième année de chimie. Sur les derniers bulletins, les appréciations étaient positives, décrivant Eric comme un élève surprenant mais motivé, curieux de nature et capable de réflexions. Toutes ses notes avoisinaient les quinze, ce qui était un chiffre très honorable quand on comparait à ses camarades de classe. Il était le premier de sa promo depuis qu'il était à l'université. Finch se demanda comment cet élève, en apparence, rêveur pouvait avoir d'aussi excellentes notes ? Il consulta les anciens emplois du temps. Lors de sa première année, Eric ne connaissait pas Jacques. Mais dès la deuxième année, il avait croisé ce professeur. Finch remarqua que ses notes avaient augmenté de presque de deux points par rapport à sa première année, et cela dans toutes les matières, liées ou non à la chimie.

Finch reporta son regard sur la vidéo et remit la vision d'origine. A un moment il vit le professeur sourire brièvement à Eric avant de lui montrer son dos pour retourner au tableau. Quelque chose perturba l'informaticien à ce moment. Il contacta John.

- _Déjà Finch ?_

 _-Hum. Il y a un élève qui a attiré mon attention._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Eric Steele._

John reçu la photo et regarda l'extrait vidéo que son patron lui avait envoyé.

- _Etonnant. Il a peut être sourit par respect ?_ Jugea John.

- _Je l'ignore. Mais cet étudiant est le premier de sa promo et de loin Mr Reese. Lorsqu'il a eu Mr Hajime pour la première fois, c'était en deuxième année. Depuis qu'il l'a, ses notes ont considérablement augmentées alors qu'elles étaient déjà bien auparavant._

 _-Peut être parce que son prof le motive ?_

 _-Je dois avouer que son cours est très … bien organisé. Il prend du temps, il utilise des comparaisons si cela n'est pas clair et il est très pédagogue._

 _-Le genre de prof qu'on rêve tous d'avoir._ Emit John.

- _Pas forcément John. J'ai observé tout de même 3 élèves sur les 37 qui s'ennuient._

 _-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent._ Fit John, haussant les épaules. _Je garderai un œil sur lui à la sortie des cours._

 _-John, vous_ _n'auriez pas oublié d'appairer_ _le portable de Mr Hajime ?_

 _-Oups. Je me rapproche._

Heureusement pour John, il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans la salle puisqu'il capta le téléphone du professeur au milieu des autres. Reese en profita aussi pour se connecter à celui d'Eric Steele. Finch émit un son de stupeur.

- _Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Harold ?_

 _-Dans le portable de Mr Steele. Il échange des sms avec un numéro masqué et …_

 _-Et ?_

 _-C'est plutôt …_

 _-Allons Harold._

 _-On dirait qu'il parle à sa fiancée vu les propos._

 _-Oh !_ Gloussa John, amusé. _Et rien pour Jacques ?_

 _-Non, rien de suspect à première vue. Je vais fouiller en profondeur, on ne sait jamais._

Reese coupa son oreillette et se concentra sur la vidéo du cours qu'il pouvait suivre via son téléphone. Finch avait raison, Eric semblait intéressé par le professeur. Mais de quelle manière ? Voulait-il s'en prendre à lui ? Lui faire peur ? Ou alors attirer son attention depuis deux ans ? Reese attendit la fin du cours et garda ses distances dans un premier temps, plaqué derrière un pilier. Les élèves étaient tous sortis de cours et Eric semblait attendre. Jacques quitta la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. John vit que Eric l'avait regardé de nouveau mais il y lu de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Puis il le vit prendre sa décision et suivre le professeur. John fronça les sourcils devant le comportement pour le moins étrange du jeune homme. Ne serait-il pas possible que le professeur l'ait convoqué ? L'agent commençait à se poser des questions et les suivit discrètement. Etonnamment Eric gardait ses distances et fut déçu au moment où Jacques entra dans la salle réservée au personnel. Le jeune adulte soupira de dépit et baissa la tête, comme triste et fit demi tour. Mais il percuta l'agent sur son chemin et se recula, honteux.

- _Désolé Monsieur._

 _-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds jeune homme._ Fit John.

- _Désolé, je ferais attention. Bonne journée._

Eric passa sans un regard pour John. Reese prit le temps de se retourner et d'observer la démarche incertaine du jeune homme. Quelque chose le troublait. Le reste de la journée, Reese suivit de loin le professeur Hajime. A sa grande surprise, tous ses cours étaient bien menés, certains de ses étudiants semblaient de nature curieuse et Jacques répondait volontiers à leurs questions précises. John pu apercevoir Eric plusieurs fois pendant la journée, mais éloigné et les yeux rivés sur Jacques. Mais sa mine triste interpella John. Lorsque Hajime termina son dernier cours de la journée, de l'autre bout de la petite cours, par le biais de la porte ouverte, John pu voir le professeur sortir son téléphone. Mais il tiqua lorsqu'au moment où il voulut vérifier ce qu'il faisait, il réalisa que c'était un autre téléphone. Il enclencha son oreillette.

- _Finch, il utilise un autre téléphone._

 _-Il en a deux ?_

 _-Oui, je vais me dépêcher de_ _l'appairer._

John, souple comme un félin, fit semblant de faire une ronde et passa devant la salle. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il pu accéder au téléphone. Mais Finch hoqueta.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Le professeur vient d'envoyer un sms à Mr Steele._

 _-Pour quoi faire ?_

 _-Pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans la dernière salle._

A cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit et John vit Eric. Il effectua un demi tour et fit semblant d'être occupé sur son téléphone pour ne pas paraître étrange aux yeux de l'étudiant. Eric entra dans la salle en fermant la porte. Reese enclencha le micro pour les écouter.

- _Eric, te voilà enfin._

 _-Jacques._

 _-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure mais tu me semblais triste._ Dit le professeur.

- _Je ne te vois pas souvent ces derniers jours._

 _-Oh mon dieu._ S'offusqua Finch.

- _C'était évident. Ils sont ensemble._ Confirma John, lorsqu'il capta le bruit d'un baiser.

- _Mr Hajime risque d'avoir des problèmes._

 _-On ne peut_ _pas les_ _empêcher de s'aimer Harold. Ils ont l'âge._

 _-Je n'ai rien contre John mais c'est dangereux. Je dois considérer que c'est peut être un professeur jaloux qui veut s'en prendre à Mr Hajime ?_

 _-Nous pouvons réfléchir à cette piste, mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre suivre Jacques._

 _-Peut être que cet autre professeur ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Nous verrons Harold._

John se cacha de nouveau lorsque la porte se déverrouilla. Il vit Eric en sortir seul, mais avec un sourire radieux. Jacques quitta la salle deux minutes après, ravi lui aussi. Hajime retourna dans la salle des professeurs, récupéra ses effets et sorti de l'enceinte de l'université. John s'était dépêché de laisser son équipement sur place et suivit le numéro en voiture grâce aux instructions de Finch qui le guidait. Jacques s'arrêta devant un restaurant italien et commanda un plat à emporter. John en profita pour acheter un sandwich au vendeur ambulant en haut de la rue. Puis il reprit la filature et Jacques arriva chez lui. John enclencha le micro pour le suivre et Finch profita des images, grâce aux petites caméras que John avait eu le réflexe de glisser dans l'appartement.

Jacques mangea dans un premier temps puis alla se doucher. John remua un peu dans sa voiture.

- _Vous pensez qu'il va aller se coucher après ?_ Demanda John.

- _Il est presque 20 heures, c'est le moment où nous allons savoir ce qu'il fait._ Répondit Finch.

- _Je suis curieux._

 _-La curiosité est un vilain défaut._ Taquina Finch.

John gloussa.

- _Et pirater le gouvernement ce n'était pas de la curiosité à la base ?_

 _-Touché. Jacques vient de terminer sa douche._

John écouta et l'entendit sortir de son appartement.

- _Il a coupé son téléphone Mr Reese. Le deuxième est resté à l'appartement. Ne le perdez pas de vue._

Jacques héla un taxi et John le suivi. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il se fit déposer devant un bâtiment au nom de « _Swag altitude »._ Si le nom laissait John perplexe, il n'oublia toutefois pas de surveiller Jacques. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait son sac de sport avec lui. Hajime salua l'agent à l'entrée et rentra. Reese resta quelques minutes dans l'ombre de la nuit puis se décida à sortir du véhicule. Quelques hommes s'étaient réunis devant le bâtiment à la façade défraîchie. John avança et pénétra à l'intérieur après un regard vers l'agent de sécurité, qui l'avait jaugé du bas vers le haut puis l'avait laissé entrer. Une musique forte parvient aux oreilles de John, qui grimaça. La lumière était tamisée et il avança dans le couloir sombre. Il arriva dans une grande salle, équipée d'un bar luxueux, de plusieurs tables rondes et ce qui interpella John, de différentes barres de pôle dance au milieu de la grande salle. John prit place au bar et commanda une boisson pour donner l'illusion. Il chercha du regard s'il repérait Jacques mais ne vit rien. Il commença à douter. Qu'est ce que Jacques pouvait bien faire dans cet endroit ? Quel était son rôle ? Etait-il un simple client ou un serveur ?

Le regard aiguisé de John se porta sur les clients, qui n'étaient que des hommes. D'ailleurs il fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait aucune femme dans cette salle, ni au bar. L'agent se demanda dans quel endroit il avait fourré ses pieds. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant place à celles des projecteurs de couleurs. Les lumières bougeaient et donnaient l'impression d'être en boîte de nuit. John avala une partie de l'alcool contenu dans son verre. Quelques annonces furent faites et John comprit alors. Il était dans un bar, ou une boîte de nuit gay. Si l'agent resta neutre en apparence, intérieurement, il sentait ses joues chauffer et son esprit tourner à plein régime.

Il se figea en voyant Hajime apparaître sur la piste, dans une toute autre tenue. Jacques portait un caleçon de cuir moulant, avec une fausse queue d'animal poilue. Il était torse nu, musclé et soigneusement épilé. Son corps était brillant. Une cravate avait été lâchement nouée autour de son cou, pendouillant. Il portait de fausses grosses lunettes. Pieds nus, Jacques se dirigeait sensuellement vers la barre de pôle dance. Il salua gracieusement les clients sous son nez. Les hommes sifflèrent, s'esclaffèrent. Attrapant la barre d'une main, Jacques se tourna et bougea le postérieur, remuant par la même occasion cette queue en peluche. Un homme l'attrapa et gloussa en tirant dessus. Jacques mima un cri de protestation et se redressa, faisant du charme. Puis il se mit à tourner autour de la barre, ne manquant pas de se mettre en valeur.

John resta figé devant la sensualité du corps de Jacques. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le professeur s'adonnait à une telle activité ! Mais surtout l'agent avait du mal à barricader ses pensées à la comparaison qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Cette cravate et ces lunettes lui rappelaient son compagnon. Certes, jamais Finch ne serait dans cette tenue pour le provoquer mais ces deux petits détails le renvoyaient inévitablement à lui. John se tourna et but pour se donner contenance. C'est à ce moment là que Finch le contacta.

- _Tout va bien Mr Reese ?_

 _-Si on veut Harold._

 _-Drôle de réponse… et vous avez une drôle de voix._ Nota Finch.

- _Je suis dans un bar … seulement réservé aux hommes._

 _-Oh ! Mr Hajime s'y trouve ?_

 _-Je dirais qu'il est même la vedette._

 _-Pardon ?_ S'étrangla Finch, choqué.

- _Je pense que vous pouvez accéder aux caméras du Swag altitude ?_

 _-Je vais essayer._

Reese, malgré la musique ambiante, pouvait l'entendre taper sur son clavier.

- _Oh !_

Il entendit Finch tousser de gêne.

- _Il se débrouille… plutôt bien._ Affirma Finch.

- _J'imagine que vous devez être cramoisi là Harold._

 _-Vous aussi John, vous semblez … gêné ?_

John releva la tête et distingua une caméra braquée vers lui. Il sourit en provocation.

- _Il faut dire qu'il y a des détails qui me font penser à vous !_

 _-John !_ S'exclama Harold.

- _Ne vous fâchez pas Harold, vous me donnez envie de rentrer et de vous calmer !_

Atterré par la réplique, Finch ne sut pas lui répondre. John le taquinait ou bien était-il sérieux ? Finch sentait que son agent avait envie de plus. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement il se laissait faire plus facilement, si seulement il pouvait entièrement faire confiance à son agent. Non c'était faux, il avait confiance en John mais pas en lui en fait. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, peur de ne pas le satisfaire. Mais le dilemme était là. Plus il repoussait John, plus il risquait de le regretter, de le rendre frustré. Il baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac et se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il avait envie de lui mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le montrer. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mains sur ses cuisses. Si seulement c'était plus simple que cela…

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui je suis là._

 _-Tout va bien ?_

Finch laissa un silence. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il repensa à son réveil ce matin. Au regard que John lui avait lancé, plein de désir, une tentation. Il avait sentit le corps chaud de John, même en étant habillé. Puis ses baisers qui lui avaient fait perdre un peu de ses moyens, ce petit souffle chaud qui lui avait arraché de délicieux frissons.

- _Oui._ Finit-il par répondre. _Vous comptez rester jusqu'à la fermeture Mr Reese ?_

 _-Il faut que je le surveille. Il commence ses cours à quelle heure demain ?_

 _-Comme tous les jours, il commence à 10h. Il se réveille généralement vers 8h20-8h30._

 _-D'où_ _tenez vous_ _cette info ?_

 _-C'est une théorie John, car_ _c'est l'heure_ _à laquelle il commence à être en activité sur son téléphone._

John resta donc jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, faisant attention de ne pas se faire reconnaître par Jacques. Lorsque le patron ordonna aux clients de quitter le bar, John rejoignit sa voiture et préféra attendre. Il vit Jacques sortir du bâtiment par une porte de sortie et il le vit marcher sur le trottoir. John décida alors de le suivre un peu, étonné qu'il n'ait pas prit de taxi immédiatement. Il profita de la nuit pour se dissimuler facilement. Jacques ralluma son téléphone mais un homme se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par son cou. John jura et se précipita vers l'homme, lui assénant une droite violente. L'homme lâcha Jacques mais se retourna pour riposter. Une lutte s'engagea entre eux alors que Jacques prenait la fuite, choqué et hélait un taxi qui passait par là. John réussit à mettre l'homme à terre et prit une photo de lui, qu'il envoya aussitôt à son compagnon. Essoufflé il chercha du regard Jacques.

- _Il a prit un taxi Mr Reese. Il a donné son adresse. Vous allez bien ?_

 _-Oui Harold. Vous savez qui est cet homme ?_

 _-Pas pour le moment._

 _-Bien, si vous pensez que Jacques est en sécurité, je rentre._

 _\- Au loft ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui._ Souffla John.

- _Je fais la recherche et je vous rejoins._ Affirma Finch.

- _Ne traînez pas trop Finch !_

 _-Je ferais de mon mieux._

Finch entra dans le loft de John vers les deux heures du matin. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et fut étonné de ne pas voir son agent dans la grande pièce de vie. Il se tut et écouta. De toute évidence, son agent était dans la cuisine et il s'y rendit, boitant. Il trouva son partenaire en train de boire un grand verre d'eau. John avait retiré sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise pour se mettre un peu à l'aise. Finch se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

- _J'ai trouvé des informations._

 _-Je vous écoute._ Dit Reese, en passant un bras derrière le dos de son compagnon dans un geste possessif.

- _Philippe Heluin. 38 ans. Il travaille en tant qu'architecte dans une agence très connue. Je n'ai pas trouvé de liens avec Mr Hajime mais ces derniers jours, il le suivait. J'ai retracé son téléphone et cela coïncidait avec les déplacements de Mr Hajime. Il a attendu avant d'agir, mais vous l'en avez empêché._

 _-Mais pour quelle raison_ _pourrait-il s'en_ _prendre à lui ?_

 _-C'est la question que je me pose aussi John. Nous finirons bien par savoir._

 _-Pas ce soir. Enfin pas avant ce matin._ Corrigea John en déposant un baiser sur le front de Finch.

Mais Finch le regarda intensément et prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser. Surpris mais heureux, John lui répondit et attira Finch contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Le baiser se fit plus avide, plus passionné. Des gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres scellées des deux hommes. Les mains de Finch descendirent et se placèrent sur la poitrine de l'agent. Il sentit les battements de son cœur sous ses paumes, sourit tendrement avant de reprendre le baiser. John plaça une main derrière la nuque de Finch, pour le soutenir et la préserver. Mais Finch alla plus loin et souleva la chemise de l'agent. Il soupira contre les lèvres de John en posant ses mains sur son corps musclé et brûlant. Reese se détacha des lèvres de son compagnon, gémissant sous la touche sensuelle et lui lança un regard plein de désir, le souffle court.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Harold ?_

 _-Je veux essayer._ Souffla Finch, nichant son nez sur la poitrine de John, poursuivant ses caresses dans le dos de l'agent.

John eut un sourire satisfait et palpa le postérieur de son compagnon. Finch s'embrasa instantanément à ce contact, ses joues rougissant comme jamais. Puis l'agent repoussa les mains baladeuses de Finch pour lui retirer sa veste, qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail, ayant prit soin de ne pas la chiffonner. Il ouvrit le gilet, puis attrapa la cravate pour tirer doucement dessus. Finch défit la cravate lui-même et la posa. John sourit puis défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, accédant enfin à un peu plus de peau et il y glissa ses lèvres. Il lécha l'épiderme moite et Finch trembla dans ses bras, le visage caché sur l'épaule de l'agent. Reese poursuivit et mordilla légèrement la peau, faisant hoqueter Harold. Finch glissa une main sous la chemise de John et tenta de se frayer un chemin pour toucher une fesse de son agent, terriblement tenté. John sentit cette main inquisitrice et sourit contre la peau avant de mordre un peu plus fort. Finch gémit et remua, cherchant à plaquer davantage son corps contre celui de John. Soudain, John changea leurs positions d'un mouvement souple et Finch se retrouva coincé entre John et le meuble de cuisine. John se retira de son cou et croisa le regard embrasé de son compagnon, les yeux mi clos, ses lèvres ouvertes. D'un geste souple, John déboutonna le reste des boutons de la chemise, avec une lenteur calculée à en frustrer l'informaticien. Il écarta les pans de la chemise et fut étonné de ne pas trouver un autre tissu en dessous. Il captura à nouveau le regard de Finch et cru comprendre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un baiser, comme pour le féliciter puis il reprit son exploration. Le corps de l'informaticien trembla sous les coups de langue de son compagnon. Il du se cramponner au meuble derrière lui, la tête levée, les yeux clos.

Il le sentait. Le désir qu'il avait si peu connu revenait. Son corps réagissait aux attouchements de John et il sentait la chaleur monter en lui comme jamais. Il était parcouru de frissons qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à contrôler, son souffle était erratique. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, à devenir du coton. John se releva, cessant de l'embrasser sur sa poitrine et scella à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Finch. Harold gémit longuement et joua avec la langue de son agent. Il écarquilla violemment les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de John se poser sur son entrejambe. John commença à faire quelques pressions dessus. Finch haleta et refusa de se laisser faire. D'un geste brusque il repoussa John. L'agent était choqué par le rejet, son dos reposant contre l'ilot central. Mais Finch vint rapidement vers lui, et à son tour pressa l'entrejambe de John. Reese glapit et rit de sa méprise. A nouveau les corps étaient collés et John repositionna sa main entre les jambes de Finch, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur baiser si langoureux. Reese sentit que son compagnon n'avait plus beaucoup de force pour rester debout et il lâcha l'objet de ses désirs pour le prendre dans ses bras, un bras sous ses cuisses. Finch L'interrogea du regard mais comprit.

L'informaticien se retrouva allongé sur le grand lit. John grimpa sur lui, souple comme un chat et captura ses lèvres, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Rapidement les corps s'enflammèrent. John fut débarrassé de sa chemise blanche, qui valsa dans la pièce, de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et de son pantalon. Finch, qui était resté allongé, avait encore sa chemise mais complètement ouverte sur son torse. John venait de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il reposa la main sur la bosse formée par l'excitation de Finch, sous le pantalon et pressa un peu plus. Finch gémit et grogna. Reese défit la ceinture et lui retira son pantalon. John rampa sur lui, collant son corps, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas reposer tout son poids sur celui de son compagnon. Les deux bosses se touchaient et John fit quelques petits mouvements de frottement. Finch ferma les yeux et porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche, tentant de retenir ses gémissements. John n'en pouvant plus de ce mouvement lascif, se débarrassa de son caleçon, puis celui de son compagnon rejoignit le sien, échoué au sol. John se passa la langue sur les lèvres et lécha un doigt. Finch le fixait avec un regard tellement intense que John ne savait pas s'il était inquiet ou s'il voulait plus. Il aventura sa main jusqu'à un endroit nouveau sur le corps de son compagnon.

- _Oh mon…._

Alors que John enfonçait de plus en plus, Finch se raidit sous l'intrusion. Mais il n'était pas choqué. Ni dégoûté. Il ressentait un plaisir plus grand et il faisait appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. John sourit et effectua quelques va et vient pour le préparer. Finch respirait difficilement.

- _John …_

Reese sut qu'il voulait plus et retira sa main. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et se plaça. Il glissa une main sous les cuisses de son compagnon pour les soulever. Mais il stoppa net lorsque Finch poussa un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il n'avait pas encore prit possession de son corps. L'informaticien se crispa, haleta et retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le matelas un peu plus loin. John reposa ses jambes, alors que Finch masquait son visage avec ses bras en croix.

- _Harold ?!_

Mais Finch se semblait pas daigner lui répondre. John vit son menton trembler et sa poitrine se soulever difficilement. Il capta un sanglot étouffé.

- _Harold ? Harold ? Harold…._

John, avec douceur, écarta les bras du visage de son compagnon, qui ne résista pas. Une fois les bras repoussés, il posa une main douce sur sa joue, alors qu'il voyait les yeux rougis de son patron pour la première fois. Finch apparaissait faible et souffrant.

- _Harold, je vous ai fait du mal ?_

 _-Je suis minable…_

Ces mots frappèrent John de plein fouet.

- _Non non vous ne l'êtes pas Harold._

Mais Finch ferma les yeux et enfonça davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller, grimaçant. John s'inquiéta.

- _Harold, vous avez mal ?_

 _-Je je… j'ai …_

 _-Harold._ Souffla John.

- _Ma … hanche je …pensais que … je pouvais …_

 _-Calmez-vous Harold,_ _ça_ _va aller. Ce n'est pas grave._

 _-Mais je gâche tout._ Se plaignit l'informaticien.

- _Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à vous-même. J'aurai dû faire attention._

Finch ne lui répondit pas. Reese voyait qu'il essayait de maîtriser la douleur, comme il l'avait si souvent vu faire. Souvent Finch essayait de s'isoler, il fermait les yeux, et respirait lentement, comme pour penser à autre chose. John attrapa la couette, la remonta sur eux et caressa tendrement la poitrine de Finch, voyant qu'il retenait ses plaintes. Finch remua et se mit en position fœtale sur son côté valide, sa tête nichée contre la poitrine dénudée de l'agent. John devina qu'il se frottait la hanche douloureuse et regretta de ne pas avoir fait attention à lui, alors qu'il savait ô combien il était fragile. Quelques longues minutes passèrent, où Finch tenta bien que mal de se maîtriser, dans les bras de John qui lui caressait le dos.

- _John ? …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Pouvez vous … allez chercher … ce qu'il y a dans la poche_ _intérieure_ _… de ma veste ?_

John acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et quitta le lit prudemment. Il retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa la veste. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et il fronça les sourcils. Il en sortit deux sachets de médicaments, identiques. Le nom l'interpella. Il l'avait déjà entendu et ce genre de médicament n'était pas en vente libre. Il fallait plutôt avoir une ordonnance et des problèmes bien précis pour l'obtenir. Mais John n'avait jamais songé que Finch faisait parti de ces personnes. Si son compagnon prenait un traitement de base, John avait été naïf de croire que cela lui suffisait. Frappé par cette révélation, John mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua la tête et prit un verre, versa le contenu d'un sachet et mélangea le tout avec de l'eau. Il revint vers son compagnon. Finch se remit sur le dos et tenta de s'asseoir un peu. Mais John s'aperçut vite de sa raideur et prit place à ses côtés, une main le retenant. Finch prit le verre et le but. Il grimaça tant le goût n'était pas terrible et John le rallongea, après avoir posé le verre vide sur la table de chevet.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui Harold ?_

 _-Je … me sens …un peu… découvert…_

- _Vous voulez que je referme votre chemise ?_

 _-Je peux le faire. Mais …_

 _-Je vois._ Dit tristement John.

Finch capta la tristesse dans le ton de John et tourna difficilement la tête vers lui.

- _Je suis… désolé John._

 _-Non non c'est de ma faute. Je vous l'ai déjà dit._

 _-C'est un peu de la mienne … aussi._ Soupira Finch. John lui reboutonnait sa chemise.

 _-Non._

 _-Si._ Affirma Finch. John plongea son regard dans le sien. _Je ne fais jamais … attention. Je n'ai pas bougé de la journée. J'aurai dû …_

Reese posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Finch. Harold stoppa sa tirade et lui lança un regard perdu.

- _Concédons. Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux alors._ Fit John.

- _D'accord._ Concéda Finch, s'avouant vaincu.

Alors que John allait descendre pour récupérer le caleçon de Finch, l'informaticien le retint et enroula ses bras derrière la nuque de John. Reese lui lança un regard interrogatif mais il sentit que Finch l'approchait de son visage et comprit. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et réconfortant. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et John ne put retenir quelques mots :

- _Je vous aime._

Finch lui offrit un sourire timide et murmura à son tour :

- _Moi aussi John._

 _-On ira plus doucement la prochaine fois._ Rassura John.

- _Je vous guiderais peut être afin que …_

 _-Je ne veux pas vous forcer Harold._

 _-Certes, mais je n'aimerai pas que cela se reproduise. Parce que …_

 _-Parce que ?_

 _-C'est désagréable. Pour nous deux._

 _-Je peux comprendre._

John attrapa le bout de tissu à terre et lorsqu'il repoussa la couette, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil coquin à son patron. Finch déglutit.

- _Vous êtes toujours …_

 _-Je vous retourne la remarque John !_

- _On ne pourrait pas … faire simplement ?_

Le regard de Finch s'agrandit, comme choqué par la demande de son compagnon.

- _Mais je …_

- _Ca va un peu mieux votre hanche ?_

 _-Un peu mais …._

Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Finch glapit lorsqu'il sentit la main de John sur son membre encore excité.

- _John doucement ! Comment voulez vous que… je_ _vous … rende … la pareille_ _après …_

 _-A votre manière si vous avez envie Harold._

 _-Mais je … je voudrais éviter de … trop … remuer._ Articula péniblement Finch.

- _Vous avez des mains non ?_

 _-Je … je … bien sûr que je …._

 _-Alors vous saurez._

John plongea et s'amusa, autant avec ses mains, qu'avec sa bouche… tant pis s'ils n'avaient pas pu aboutir à ce qu'ils voulaient. Finch avait semblé prêt mais avec cet incident de parcours, John craignait que cela ne referme encore plus son patron. Comment allait réagir Finch la prochaine fois ? Comment allaient-ils s'adapter ? Comment ? John se posait des milliers de questions. Mais il avait autre chose à faire : soulager son compagnon. Il avait pourtant cru que les pics de douleurs auraient diminué le désir chez lui mais il s'était trompé. Et cela le ravissait dans un sens de voir qu'il était toujours excité, sans doute parce qu'il le rendait tout chose. Et il en était fier.

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le dernier chapitre pour cette courte histoire. J'ignore quand je posterais la prochaine fois.**

 **Je remercie les fidèles : Isatis2013 , Jade181184 et Paige0703.**

 **et encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Note : Person Of Interest est la propriété de la CBS. Fanfiction nous permet de prendre l'existant et de laisser notre imagination créer des histoires qui n'ont pas pu voir le jour dans la série ou qui n'auront jamais pu voir le jour. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir parce que cela fait partir de mes passions. Alors je partage avec vous en espérant que vous apprécierez mes histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Finch émergea de son sommeil, confus et perdu. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans le lit de John, au loft. Le jour était déjà levé et il se demanda quelle heure il était. Il pivota la tête et croisa le sourire chaleureux de John. Cela le mit instantanément de bonne humeur. John le salua en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui caressa la joue. Finch adorait se réveiller de cette manière et avoir un peu d'attention de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait. Secrètement il avait toujours adoré les petites attentions de l'agent, peu importe lesquelles. Ces derniers mois, John les avait multipliés aux yeux de Finch. L'informaticien n'était pas resté insensible et cela l'avait conduit à se poser des questions sur le comportement étrange de John. Il avait eu deux théories : Soit John cherchait à obtenir des informations sur lui soit John l'aimait. Bien sûr, il avait mit ces suppositions de côté, supposant que c'était de la folie de penser à la deuxième option. Parce que pour lui, cela lui semblait … évident que John ne cherchait qu'à le taquiner et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Mais il s'était trompé. Et lourdement. Le jour où il n'avait plus réussi à garder le secret pour lui, il avait été agréablement surpris de voir qu'il était aimé. Aimé de nouveau. A cet instant précis, la vie lui avait paru moins monotone, moins dure. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu de nouveau être en couple, et pourtant le destin en avait décidé autrement.

John cessa de caresser la joue de son patron face à son regard.

- _A quoi pensez-vous ?_

 _\- A vous._

 _-Alors que je suis là ?_ Taquina John.

- _Disons que je me demandais_ _comment cela se serait passé si_ _j'avais résisté ce jour où vous m'avez posé la fameuse question._

 _-Quelle est votre conclusion ?_

Finch plissa les yeux, fit semblant de réfléchir.

- _Je pense que cela aurait été très différent. Et que j'aurai peut être… regretté._

John sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon.

- _John ?_

 _-Moui ?_

 _-Merci._ Bredouilla Finch.

- _Pour ?_

 _-Pour … cette … nuit._

John se mit à rire de sa gêne évidente. Un rire doux et sincère, loin d'être moqueur.

- _Je devrais vous dire merci aussi Harold ! Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aviez jamais fait ça à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ?_

Finch vira au rouge.

- _Certainement pas !_

 _-Pourtant vous avez des mains expertes._

 _-John ! Veuillez cesser !_

Finch repoussa la couette et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Il sentit un remous et l'instant d'après, les lèvres de John étaient posées sur son cou. Finch ferma les yeux, savourant cette chaleur et frissonnant. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le petit radio réveil.

- _Il est 8h15 John._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Mr Hajime ne va pas tarder à se réveiller je pense._

John grogna de frustration et Finch esquissa un petit sourire que l'agent ne vit pas.

- _Comment allez-vous Harold ?_ Murmura John.

Finch soupira longuement.

- _Ca va._

 _-Vous me le diriez si_ _ça_ _n'allait pas ?_

John traversa le lit et s'assit à côté de lui.

- _Oui, j'essayerai d'y penser John…_

 _-Harold, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher avec moi. Je sais que vous êtes fort et que ça fait des années que vous … avez mal. Seulement je veux savoir quand ça ne va pas._

Finch se sentait mal à l'aise. John le protégeait et visiblement l'idée qu'il souffre ne lui plaisait pas. L'informaticien pouvait comprendre les craintes de son compagnon mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement en parler, ni prévenir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait à vrai dire. Il n'avait jamais dis quand il avait plus mal que d'habitude. Alors prévenir John n'allait pas être simple, car il était habitué à tout garder pour lui. Cependant il s'était fait une promesse. Il s'était promis de ne pas tout cacher à son agent, de le laisser entrer dans sa vie et donc faire quelques exceptions sur certains détails.

- _John. Je pense que vous me connaissez bien. Vous allez… souvent deviner avant que … je ne le dise sans doute. Parce que vous êtes intelligent et très intuitif._

John sourit.

- _J'essayerai de … Le dire si … cela ne va pas mais je ne peux pas promettre que je le ferais._

 _-D'accord Harold, alors je vous le ferais admettre ?_

 _-Vous pouvez essayer._ Fit Finch avec un petit sourire réconfortant. Il se leva et testa ses appuis. Soulagé de ne pas avoir de douleur aigue, il rougit cependant lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était bien trop déshabillé à son goût !

- _Vous devriez être plus souvent en caleçon, chemise Harold._

 _-Non !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Je vous trouve très attirant._

 _-Voyons ! Ne dites pas de bêtises !_ Fit Harold, tentant de se diriger vers le petit couloir menant à la salle de bain. Mais John se leva et le rattrapa en un rien de temps, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

- _Allons ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas me voir aussi … déshabillé comme_ _vous diriez_ _?_

Finch déglutit, sentant le piège se renfermer sur lui. Il ne put se détacher de la poitrine dévoilée de l'agent, de ses bras si musclés. Il baissa la tête, sentit ses joues chauffer mais il se mordit la lèvre, contemplant les longues jambes de l'agent.

- _Je … ce n'est pas pareil._ Affirma Finch, redressant la tête.

- _Si c'est pareil._ Se moqua John en l'embrassant. Finch gémit mais lui répondit. Il finit par le repousser pour se rendre dans la petite pièce d'eau. John, en caleçon au milieu de la grande pièce, souriait. Même si la soirée avait été un peu surprenante et bouleversée, il était heureux d'avoir pu partager un moment aussi intime avec son compagnon. Il se sentait en forme, encore plus que les autres jours. De bonne humeur, il s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner, enfilant un tee-shirt au passage.

- _Comment va Mr Hajime ?_ Demanda Harold, occupé à regarder le cours du professeur qui venait à peine de commencer, le menton dans le creux de ses paumes.

- _Il semble faire comme si rien n'était arrivé._ Répondit John, qui était sur place depuis une bonne heure, ayant des horaires de « faux boulot » à respecter. _Il m'a salué mais il est vite parti par contre._

 _-Peut être qu'il vous a vu hier soir ?_

 _-_ _J'en doute_ _. J'ai essayé de faire attention. Il y avait du monde en plus._

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Et concernant celui qui l'a attaqué ?_

 _-Eh bien, je ne trouve pas de lien._

 _-Quelqu'un l'aurait engagé pour lui faire du mal ?_

 _-C'est ce que je pense Mr Reese._

 _-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Jacques ?_

 _-Cela reste un mystère pour le moment. J'ai fouillé dans le passé de Mr Hajime mais rien ne semble indiquer qu'il a pu se faire des ennemis. Que cela soit des élèves ou des collègues, rien n'en ressort. Mr Hajime a déjà puni certains élèves, mais ils se sont excusés ensuite et n'ont plus jamais eu de punition._

 _\- Quelle genre de punition?_

 _-Souvent une heure de colle ou un devoir supplémentaire à faire, sous peine d'avoir un zéro._

 _-_ _Ce ne sont pas de_ _grosses punitions._

 _-Il n'en a jamais donné. Aucun élève n'a été exclu de ses cours depuis qu'il a commencé l'enseignement._

 _-Dans l'enseignement supérieur, ils sont peut être plus sages ?_ Ironisa John.

- _Seulement une partie._ Répondit Finch.

- _Je suis sûr que vous étiez parmi les plus sages à l'université._ Affirma John.

Un bruit étonnant parvint aux oreilles de John : Finch riait tout doucement. John haussa les sourcils. Harold se moquait-il de lui ?

- _Je crains que vous ne fassiez fausse route Mr Reese._

 _-Vous, pas sage ! Je ne l'aurai pas cru Harold !_

 _-Il fallait bien… s'amuser parfois._ Taquina Finch.

- _A votre façon ?_

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Un jour je saurais toutes les bêtises que vous avez faites !_ Rit John.

- _Bonne chance Mr Reese._ _Je n'ai pas dis que j'allais les raconter._

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous en avez honte ?_

 _-A bien y réfléchir… Non pas vraiment._

 _-Je saurais vous tirer les vers du nez !_

 _-Charmant._ Fit l'informaticien.

- _Dites moi Harold, j'étais en train de me demander si Jacques n'avait pas eu d'autres conquêtes ?_

 _-Je n'ai quasiment_ _rien à ce sujet._ _Apparemment il aurait passé son enfance à l'écart de la ville, et il avait une amie. Amie qu'il ne semble pas avoir revu depuis plus de … cinq ans._

 _-Bien. Et ses parents ?_

 _-Les parents de Mr Hajime vivent dans l'Ohio, ce qui explique dans un sens son poste de chercheur car son père est également un chercheur très investi. La différence avec son fils, c'est qu'il y travaille tout le temps._

 _-Chercheur à temps plein ?_

 _-Oui. Sa femme est secrétaire dans un cabinet médical._

 _-Donc Jacques_ _a vécu_ _son enfance à proximité de New York, puis ses parents ont déménagés dans l'Ohio pour le boulot du père ?_

 _-Plus précisément, le père y travaillait déjà mais étant donné le coût des déplacements, il a finit par acheter une maison dans le coin pour y vivre avec sa femme lorsque Jacques_ _a été_ _en mesure d'être autonome._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Il n'y a pas de souci du côté des parents. Ils semblent s'en sortir financièrement._

 _-Le coût de la vie ne doit pas être le même._

 _-Non._ Affirma Finch.

- _Ce cours me fait grincer_ _des dents_ _._ Se plaignit Reese, qui venait d'entendre un mot chimique à ne plus en finir.

- _Il faut aimer pour comprendre._

 _-Vous aimez ?_

 _-Disons que je suis curieux._

 _-Belle pirouette._

Finch sourit et coupa la communication pour se concentrer sur le cours du professeur, gardant toutefois un œil sur le programme qu'il avait lancé pour récolter des informations supplémentaires. Jacques traversait les allées de la classe, passant devant quelques élèves de première année pour leur expliquer à nouveau certains points du cours et les méthodes à utiliser pour réussir un exercice. Finch soupira. Comment cet homme, professeur consciencieux et appliqué, pouvait-il devenir au cours de la nuit un danseur ou un strip-teaseur plus précisément ? Etait-ce vraiment pour une raison d'argent que Jacques avait intégré ce club ? Et comment avait-il réussi à se faire embaucher sachant qu'il n'était pas un sportif, encore moins un danseur si on consultait les détails de son passé ? Il y avait quelque chose qui échappait à l'informaticien. Mr Hajime avait-il rencontré quelqu'un qui lui avait donné un coup de pouce ? Dans ce cas, qui pouvait être cette personne ?

Alors que Jacques écoutait la théorie d'une élève, un autre élève se mit à tousser violemment. Finch sortit de ses pensées et dirigea la caméra sur l'élève indiscret. Le jeune homme semblait s'étouffer, se tenant la gorge d'une main, la langue dépassait un peu. Finch sentit une panique monter mais il vit jacques accourir vers l'élève, sous les regards effarés des autres étudiants dans la salle. Jacques passa derrière l'élève qui s'étouffait et passa ses bras autour de lui, compressant son torse et donnant des coups. Finch eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois que le professeur pratiquait ce geste de secours.

- _Finch, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_ Questionna John dans son oreillette.

 _-Ne bougez pas Mr Reese, Mr Hajime va s'en sortir._

Quelques secondes après l'élève recracha quelque chose et put retrouver son souffle. Jacques l'allongea sur le carrelage de la salle de classe. Finch le vit parler à l'étudiant. Le jeune homme acquiesça et Hajime ramassa le morceau de plastique que l'étudiant avait recraché.

- _Les enfants, surtout arrêtez de mâchouiller vos stylos. Un jour vous vous retrouverez dans une situation délicate si vous en venez à avaler le bouchon de votre stylo. Aujourd'hui, ce jeune homme, Antoine, a de la chance car je connais les gestes de secours. Surtout dites-vous que tout le monde n'est pas formé à ce genre de situation. Alors je vous demanderai à partir de maintenant de faire attention. Je l'ai déjà rappelé de nombreuses fois et ce n'est pas pour vous embêter._

 _-Et si c'est une question d'habitude ?_ Osa demander une élève, encore sous le choc.

- _Essayez de penser à autre chose si cela vous démange. Ou alors achetez des bâtons de dentition._

 _-Ca existe ?_ Demanda un autre homme.

- _Oui, ce n'est pas connu_ _mais ça_ _existe. Sinon vous pouvez toujours opter pour autre chose : une sucette. Cependant je déconseille parce que c'est sucré et ce n'est pas très discret._

 _-Et c'est interdit de manger en cours professeur._

 _-C'est bien, vous avez retenu la règle Mademoiselle Anastasia._

Finch vit Jacques redresser le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Le jeune adulte pu reprendre sa place, encore un peu choqué par ce qui lui était arrivé. Pour le restant du cours, Harold remarqua que tous les élèves avaient cessés de mâchouiller leurs stylos et que le professeur gardait un œil sur l'élève qui avait été victime d'étouffement. A la fin du cours, il vit que le jeune homme était resté dans la salle et qu'il allait remercier le professeur. A cet instant, Finch capta un sourire honnête de la part de Jacques et celui-ci posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève, tout en lui rappelant les dangers et en lui disant de faire attention. L'adolescent lui sourit franchement et le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de filer pour son prochain cours. Jacques fit signe aux autres élèves qui patientaient dans le couloir pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

- _Il se débrouille bien._ Remarqua John.

- _Il a le contact facile avec ses élèves aussi._ Admit Finch.

- _C'est naturel chez lui on dirait._

 _-C'est ce que je pense également. Je ne le vois pas comme un … prédateur comme on peut dire._

 _-Non Finch, il ne l'est pas. S'il était un prédateur, aucun élève ne le respecterait. Il a quelle classe là ?_

 _-Les cinquièmes années._

 _-Ouch. Ca va être du haut niveau._

 _-Je ne vous le fais pas dire._

 _-Je vais aller faire un tour ailleurs et tenter d'interroger d'autres personnes._

 _-Soyez prudent Mr Reese. Je vous avertirai s'il se produit quelque chose._

 _-Bien._

John s'éloigna de la salle et se mit à parcourir les différents couloirs. Il assura son travail de couverture et n'hésita pas à rappeler certaines règles à certains étudiants un peu étourdis. Heureusement pour John, tous les jeunes qu'il croisa ne lui parurent pas étranges. Certaines filles s'étaient retournées sur son passage. Il y eu quelques sifflements et des compliments que John ignora. Si Finch voyait et entendait tout ce qu'elles disaient, il en serait jaloux. Il entendit un bip sur son talkie Walkie, suivi de son prénom. Il prit l'appareil et enclencha la conversation.

- _Oui ?_

 _-John, tu pourrais venir au bâtiment A, à côté de la salle A208 ?_

 _-Il y a un souci ?_

 _-Oui, quelqu'un s'est enfermé dans le local de la femme de ménage._

 _-J'arrive Louis._

John prit son temps pour quitter le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait et il traversa une bonne partie du campus pour aller rejoindre son collègue. Il monta au deuxième étage et le trouva devant la porte, à côté d'une femme revêtue de la tenue officielle de femme de ménage de l'université. Louis discutait avec elle et s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit John arriver.

- _Ah John ! Je te présente Marie, elle est la responsable des femmes de ménages dans ce bâtiment._

 _-Bonjour Marie._ Salua John en lui donnant une poignée de main.

- _Bonjour Monsieur. Vous êtes le fameux John dont Louis me parlait ?_

 _-En personne. Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-Apparemment une élève s'est enfermée là dedans._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?_ Demanda John, suspicieux.

- _C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas si c'est une ou un élève._ Expliqua Louis.

John s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille. Il distingua des sanglots étouffés et des reniflements perceptibles.

- _Ça fait combien de temps ?_

- _Dix minutes. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse._ Répondit Marie

John toqua à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il devina bien que ses collègues avaient déjà essayé d'ouvrir la porte avec leurs clés. Il tenta à son tour mais quelque chose bloquait la porte. John soupira et réfléchit. Il prit son portable et tenta de voir si l'élève planqué en avait un. Il sourit en voyant que l'appareil fut reconnu et il obtint le prénom et nom de l'élève : Jordan Cocheret. Il demanda à Louis et à Marie s'il était connu. Ils répondirent que non. John s'aperçut que les pleurs du jeune homme semblaient s'amplifier. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'intercours, sinon il aurait eu du mal à l'écouter.

- _Jordan ?_

Un hoquet de surprise lui parvint.

- _Pouvez-vous ouvrir cette porte ?_

 _-Non !_ S'exclama Jordan.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je veux rester seul !_ Renifla le jeune homme.

John jeta un regard à Marie et à Louis.

 _-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ?_

 _-Ça va aller John ?_ Demanda Louis.

- _Oui, je te contacte si j'ai un problème._

Louis réfléchit puis fit signe à la responsable de le suivre. John inspira un bon coup et toqua doucement.

- _Laissez-moi…_ Implora Jordan.

- _Il y a un problème ?_

 _-Cela ne vous regarde pas._

 _-En fait si, puisque vous êtes caché ici et c'est interdit selon le règlement._

 _-J'avais pas d'autre endroit pour être en paix._

 _-Pourquoi voulez vous être seul ?_

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, mais John, par instinct, décida de ne pas le brusquer.

- _Parce que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

 _-Vous semblez triste surtout._

 _-C'est pour ça_ _que je veux_ _que personne ne me voit._

 _-Vous avez surtout besoin de parler non ?_

 _-J'ai personne pour m'écouter._

 _-Et si je pouvais vous aider ?_

John sentait que le jeune homme s'ouvrait peu à peu. Cependant il avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de parler, de raconter quelque chose. Jordan avait beau être derrière la porte, il sentait la détresse chez l'adolescent. Et il savait par expérience que jamais on ne pleurait pour un rien, surtout à l'université.

- _On ne devrait pas raconter sa vie à des inconnus._ Fit Jordan, dans un sanglot.

- _Il est parfois plus facile d'en parler à des inconnus qu'a sa famille ou à des amis._

 _-Je n'ai pas d'ami. Personne ne veut de moi._

 _-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils se moquent tous de moi._

 _-C'est sans doute de la jalousie ?_ Tenta John.

- _Ils n'ont aucune raison d'être jaloux._

A nouveau, des sanglots se firent. John pinça les lèvres et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais de toute évidence, c'était pareil.

- _Jordan, ouvrez cette porte. Ensuite nous parlerons d'homme à homme._

 _-Seulement si on discute ici. Je refuse de sortir._

John réfléchit et accepta. Un déclic se fit et John poussa la porte doucement. Il ne vit personne mais en refermant la porte il aperçut l'adolescent assit au sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux, ses bras masquant le fait qu'il était en train de pleurer. John ferma la porte à clé et s'assit à côté de lui. Il resta silencieux, prenant le temps de contempler la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : Il y avait quelques étagères murales où étaient disposés certains produits neuf pour l'entretien. En face de lui, un lavabo avec des serpillières qui séchaient sur les bords. A côté il y avait trois chariots d'entretiens, tous équipés.

- _Jordan ?_

 _-Oui Monsieur ?_

 _\- Appelez-moi John._ Intima Reese.

A cette phrase, Jordan leva la tête et Reese le vit pour la toute première fois. Il eut le souffle coupé. Jordan semblait fragile, les larmes sur ses joues, les cernes traduisaient son état de fatigue et ses yeux bleus reflétaient tout un monde de désespoir. Mais en plus de cela, ses cheveux bruns, ébouriffés et mal coiffés, lui rappelèrent son compagnon.

- _John. Vous êtes nouveau ici._

 _-Oui._

Jordan quitta le regard de l'agent pour regarder face à lui, les yeux dans le vague, le dos adossé contre le mur. John poursuivit son analyse sur l'adolescent. Il portait une chemise bleue ouverte sur un tee-shirt vert pâle. Il avait un jean foncé et des toiles bleues montantes.

 _-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Questionna doucement John.

La pomme d'Adam de Jordan trembla et il laissa à nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration profonde.

- _Ma copine_ _a rompu_ _._

 _-Ça ne marchait plus ?_

 _-Je le croyais mais … elle m'a trompé. Et je ne peux pas lui pardonner._

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et Jordan reprit sa position initiale.

- _L'infidélité ne se pardonne pas Jordan. Quelqu'un qui vous trompe n'est pas la bonne personne. Vous finirez par la trouver._

 _-Je sais. Mais le fait qu'elle m'a trompé parce que je ne m'occupais pas assez … d'elle…_

 _-Que voulez vous dire ?_

 _-Sois disant je ne lui prêtais pas assez d'attention. Mais je faisais ce que je pouvais. Il fallait bien que j'étudie aussi. Cette école… Je paye pour étudier et réussir. Ce n'est pas facile alors elle a cru que … mes études étaient plus importantes que l'amour que je lui portais. Et elle est allée voir ailleurs…_

 _-Ecoutez Jordan, si elle n'est pas capable de comprendre ça, c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour vous._

 _-Je l'aimais …_

 _-L'amour est compliqué. C'était votre première relation ?_

 _-La première sérieuse, oui. Cela faisait deux ans._

 _-Il arrive de faire un … choix qui n'est pas le bon. Et qu'on s'en rende compte après. Vous allez penser à elle tous les jours, puis progressivement vous allez l'oublier. Parce qu'elle vous dégoûte pour ce qu'elle a fait._ John fit une petite pause. _Puis petit à petit vous retrouvez quelqu'un. Le monde est vaste Jordan, et parmi toutes les femmes_ _de votre âge_ _, il y en a forcément une qui vous attend quelque part. Le plus dur dans tout cela, ce sont les premiers jours qui suivent votre rupture._

John posa une main sur le dos de l'adolescent et caressa doucement.

- _Vous pouvez surmonter cette épreuve. Comme beaucoup. Ne vous laissez par abattre. Vous voulez réussir vos études ? Ne pensez plus à elle et ça ira mieux._

 _-Vous avez raison mais … Il faut que je parvienne à me faire à l'idée. Et puis je risque de la croiser._ Emit Jordan en se redressant.

 _-Elle étudie ici aussi ?_

 _-Oui._ Soupira Jordan. _Sauf que c'est en langues._

 _-Elle travaille bien ?_

 _-Les premiers mois oui mais là c'est la … catastrophe. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle est ici pour faire la chasse aux garçons. Surtout les plus idiots._

Devant la mine triste de l'adolescent, John lui offrit un sourire sincère.

- _Oubliez là, c'est un conseil. Vous irez mieux dans quelques jours._

Jordan cessa de pleurer et ancra son regard dans celui de l'agent. Puis un timide sourire apparu.

- _Vous vous sentez mieux ?_ Questionna John.

- _Un peu oui._ _Ca m'a fait_ _du bien d'en parler un peu._

John se leva et tendit une main au jeune pour l'aider à se lever. Jordan se leva à son tour, acceptant l'aide.

- _Jeune homme, surtout_ _parlez quand_ _vous en avez besoin._

 _-Je vous ai dis que je n'avais pas d'ami._

 _-C'est ce que vous croyez._ _Vous pourriez_ _vous en faire quelques uns_ _si vous y mettiez_ _du vôtre._

 _-D'accord, je prendrai votre conseil en compte. Merci John. Je suis désolé pour …_

 _-Ce n'est rien. Je ne dirais rien au doyen. Mais promettez-moi d'en parler si vous vous sentez seul._

 _-J'y penserai plus sérieusement._

 _-Bien. Passez votre visage à l'eau froide._ Dit John, désignant le petit lavabo. Jordan s'y rendit et s'aspergea le visage, afin d'effacer toute traces de pleurs. Il attrapa le morceau de papier que John lui tendait et s'essuya le visage. Puis il se tourna vers l'agent, hésitant.

- _Allez._ Intima John.

Jordan resta immobile, ce qui étonna l'agent. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva avec le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- _Merci._ Murmura Jordan.

John lui donna quelques petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule et lui donna des derniers encouragements. Ils finirent par sortir de la salle, chacun prenant une direction différente. John saisit son talkie walkie et informa Louis.

- _Alors ce n'était qu'une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné ?_ Emit Louis.

- _Oui. Je lui ai parlé et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois._

 _-Bien. Je vais devoir faire un rapport au doyen._

 _-A propos de cela,_ _est-il possible_ _de ne pas en faire Louis ?_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Ce serait bien pour le gamin, ça lui évitera de se souvenir d'un moment de faiblesse._

 _-Je vois. On passe l'éponge ?_

 _-Oui. Et préviens Marie, elle ne doit_ _rien dire non plus._

 _-C'est comme si c'était fait._

John raccrocha l'appareil à sa ceinture et retourna rôder à proximité de la salle du professeur. Il appela Finch afin d'avoir des nouvelles, mais Harold lui annonça que tout se passait bien et qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. A la fin de la matinée, Jacques quitta sa salle, déposa ses affaires dans son casier attitré dans la salle de repos et se rendit au réfectoire. John le suivait discrètement comme son ombre. Etonnamment, le réfectoire n'avait pas une partie destinée aux professeurs et ils se retrouvaient donc mélangés aux étudiants. John prit un plateau et s'installa à une table de quatre pas de distance de Jacques. Il vit Louis arriver et lui sourit alors qu'il s'installait en face de lui. Ils échangèrent un peu mais sans plus. Un moment John sentit un regard sur lui et pivota la tête pour croiser le regard du professeur de chimie. Ce qui troubla l'agent était la gêne dans le regard de l'homme. Qu'est ce qui le gênait ? Il eut soudain un doute sur sa discrétion et sourit à Jacques pour se donner contenance. L'homme détourna le regard et termina son repas dans le silence alors que ses collègues parlaient bruyamment.

A la fin du repas, Jacques récupéra ses affaires et se rendit dans sa prochaine salle de cours. John contacta Finch.

- _Qu'est ce qui peut bien clocher chez Jacques ?_

 _-Vous êtes en manque d'action Mr Reese ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-A un moment ou à un autre la_ _menace finira par se montrer._

 _-Oui. Avez-vous pensé à manger ?_

 _-Bien sûr John, je n'oublie pas. Sinon je suis certain que vous allez veiller à mon alimentation._

 _-Qu'avez-vous mangé ?_

 _-John, dois-je vraiment vous donner mon menu ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas._

 _-A condition que vous_ _me donniez le_ _vôtre ?_ Tenta Finch.

- _Oh ça je peux vous le donner de suite ! Salade, frites, un steak haché sorti du congélateur et un yaourt aux fruits vraiment fades._ Fit John avec une grimace.

- _Et pourtant vous avez tout mangé._

 _-Vous me surveillez Harold ?_

 _-Comme toujours._

John soupira et sourit.

- _J'ai mangé une salade composée John. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais je crains que le préparateur y ai été un peu fort sur la vinaigrette._

 _-Vous avez testé le nouveau dans la rue ?_

 _-Oui. Ils font d'autres menus à emporter mais je préférais quelque chose de léger._

John haussa un sourcil.

- _Finch, je n'ai pas mis de caméra dans cette salle._

 _-Ce n'est pas un souci. Je vois_ _ce qui se_ _passe._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques ordinateurs équipés de webcam dans le fond de la salle. Il me suffit d'en activer une._

 _-Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de caméras dans les salles ?_

 _-C'est exceptionnel. Mr Hajime se trouve dans une salle de cours de langues ordinairement. Il a demandé cette salle car celle qu'il a habituellement est occupée pour une conférence aujourd'hui. A la base, dans cette salle, les étudiants du cursus Langues échangent avec leurs correspondants._

 _-Je vois._ Emit John. _Vous captez bien ?_

 _-Oui la qualité est excellente. L'audio aussi._

 _-Hum._

 _-Quelque chose vous contrarie John ?_

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a vu au club._

 _-Pourquoi cette impression ?_

 _-Il semblait … gêné. Ou étonné. Je ne saurais dire Harold._

 _-Tant qu'il ne vient pas vous en parler, nous devons considérer que c'est non. Sauf si vous sentez vraiment qu'il vous a vu. Faites attention Mr Reese, nous ne devons pas le perdre._

 _-Nous ne le perdrons pas Harold._

 _-Je sais, j'ai confiance John._

John sourit.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après midi retentit et John observa les élèves de troisième année qui rentraient dans la salle. Finch, qui regardait les images, reconnu cette classe mais un détail l'interpella.

- _John, avez-vous vu Eric ?_

 _-Non, c'est étrange._

 _-Je vais essayer de localiser son téléphone._

Finch fit une rapide manipulation.

- _Sa dernière position était à quelques mètres de l'université. A 13h30, son portable a été coupé._

 _-Ca fait trente minutes déjà._

 _-_ _Eric éteint parfois_ _son téléphone mais jamais avant d'arriver à l'université._ Remarqua Finch.

- _Une panne de batterie ? Ce n'est_ _pas lui notre_ _numéro Harold._

 _-S'il revient sur le réseau, je vous avertirais. Je vais essayer de voir si je le trouve sur les caméras de sécurité de l'université._

John prit son téléphone et suivit le cours de Jacques. De toute évidence le professeur semblait avoir remarqué l'absence d'Eric et paraissait contrarié. Sans doute parce que le jeune homme dont il était amoureux n'avait jamais manqué un seul de ses cours, sauf lorsqu'il était malade. Il venait d'interroger ses élèves, leur demandant s'ils avaient eu cours dans la matinée. Mais la réponse avait été négative et par conséquent Jacques ne pouvait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. L'ex-agent de la CIA sentait son inquiétude et quelque chose lui disait que la menace avait quelque chose à voir avec la relation qu'il entretenait. Quelqu'un était-il au courant ? Eric l'avait-il trahi et en avait-il parlé avec quelqu'un ? Le cours fut un peu moins animé que d'habitude, conséquence du stress ressenti par le pauvre professeur. Pourtant les étudiants ne prêtèrent guère attention à son attitude étrange, prenant des notes, gribouillant de drôles d'expressions chimiques sur leurs bloc de feuilles, leurs carnets, leurs cahiers. Soudain un bip se fit entendre. Tous les élèves redressèrent la tête. Jacques était figé sur place et s'excusa. Il prit son deuxième téléphone et lu le message.

-« _Viens me retrouver dans les toilettes du deuxième. Tu me manques. Eric »._

John et Finch venaient de voir le message également. Quelque chose n'était pas clair.

- _John, c'est de son propre portable mais …_

 _-Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a envoyé, c'est impossible ._ Fit John.

Mais ce qui choqua les deux hommes, fut la réaction du professeur. Ils le virent s'excuser et demander à ses élèves de rester sage quelques minutes en leur ordonnant de travailler sur des exercices. John vit le danger et prit de l'avance. Au passage il vola une bouteille d'eau neuve qu'un étudiant avait posée sur le petit muret, alors qu'il était occupé à discuter avec ses camarades. John sortit son canif et fit un trou sur le bouchon avant de plaquer la bouteille dans sa veste, tout en restant lui-même afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

- _Mr Reese, Mr Hajime vient de sortir de la salle._

 _-Bien, j'arriverais avant lui._

John entra dans l'espace homme. Il y avait juste une personne dans une cabine. John plaça rapidement une caméra dans l'angle et s'enferma dans la cabine du bout, celle qui était inoccupée. Il sortit la bouteille et la vida dans la cuvette, créant l'illusion. La porte se fit entendre puis John pu entendre jacques prononcer le prénom de Eric. Une porte de cabine s'ouvrit et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- _Ça alors Jacques._

Finch, assistait à la scène. Que faisait cette femme ici ? Un homme entra dans l'espace et emprisonna Jacques en passant un bras sous son menton. L'informaticien le reconnu.

- _John ! C'est Mr_ _Heluin, celui que vous avez empêché d'agresser Mr Hajime l'autre jour !_

 _-Et la femme ?_ Marmonna John.

Finch tapa rapidement sur le clavier et cette fois-ci il la trouva deux fois.

- _Oh non…_

 _-Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda John.

- _C'est la sœur de Mr Heluin. Et aussi la meilleure amie de Mr Hajime._

 _-Quoi ?!_

- _C'est son amie d'enfance John. Et si j'en crois ce que je lis et ce que je vois, ils étaient ensemble à un moment. Pendant six mois puis après Mr Hajime a rompu avec elle et est parti._

 _-Elle a comprit._ Fit John. _C'est elle qui a envoyé le message j'en suis sûr. Mais où est donc Eric ?_

 _-Je continue à chercher Mr Reese !_

John se concentra sur l'échange qui avait lieu à côté de lui.

 _-Qu'est ce que ça te fait de me revoir Jacques ?_ Demanda la femme.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Sophie ?_

 _-Te faire regretter._

 _-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi._

 _-Sous prétexte que tu préfères les mecs. Comment dire ? J'ai été vraiment blessée. A cause de toi je crois que c'est de ma faute._

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sophie, on en a déjà parlé !_

 _-Tous les jours, je souffre. Tous les jours je repense à ce que tu m'as dis. Je t'aimais tellement tu sais ?_

 _-Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant !_ Grogna Jacques. Il gémit alors que l'homme derrière lui resserrait sa prise.

- _Menteur. Pourquoi tu as réussi à bander quand tu étais avec moi ?_

 _-Je ne l'explique pas Sophie._

 _-J'ai du mal à croire que tu préfères vraiment les mecs. Tu me déçois. Alors je vais te faire un peu de mal pour la peine._

 _\- Que comptes-tu faire ?_

La femme baissa les yeux et eut un sourire bien à elle. Le visage de Jacques se décomposa lentement.

- _Non ne fais pas ça._

 _-Je vais me gêner._

La femme s'approcha d'un pas déterminé et d'une main rapide, empoigna les parties de Jacques.

- _Oh mon …_ S'exclama Finch.

- _Elle ne rigole pas._ Siffla John.

- _John, il faudrait faire quelque chose !_

 _-Pas tout de suite, je veux savoir pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui._ Intima John. Reese se pencha et se coucha sur le sol, et vit les pieds et les chevilles des trois personnes par-dessous les séparations des cabines. Il prit son arme et retira le cran de sécurité au cas où.

\- _Ne me dis pas_ _que ça_ _t'excite pas._ Clama la femme.

- _Tu me fais mal surtout._ Grogna Jacques, gémissant.

- _Je devrais t'arracher les parties à cause de ton homosexualité. Je déteste ces personnes._

 _-Je te croyais ouverte d'esprit Sophie._

 _-Eh bien, tu peux voir que non… Et si tu ne changes pas de camp, je vais m'assurer que tu seras mort dans d'atroces souffrances._

Jacques étouffa un gémissement.

- _Tu crois qu'en me menaçant, tu vas parvenir à me faire changer d'avis ?_

 _-Faut bien essayer._

Sophie passa la main derrière son dos et en sorti un petit canif suisse. Le professeur ouvrit grand les yeux, pétrifié alors que Sophie venait de sortir la petite lame et de la mettre pas loin de sa nuque.

- _Ne fais pas ça._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que tu n'es pas une meurtrière._

 _-Peut être que si finalement ?_

Un coup de feu retentit. Sophie s'écroula au sol, frappée par la douleur violente qui s'emparait de sa cheville. L'autre homme, confus, avait relâché Jacques. Le professeur tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses deux mains sur ses parties, essoufflé. John quitta la cabine, furieux, Heluin grogna, se dirigeant vers John. Mais l'ex-agent visa son genou et il se retrouva à terre également. Rangeant son arme fumante, John se pencha vers Jacques.

- _C'est fini._

 _-J'ai contacté l'inspecteur Fusco Mr Reese. Et j'ai peut être retrouvé Eric._

 _-Où est-il ?_

 _-Peut être dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. La dernière trace que j'ai de lui_ _s'arrête là_ _. Il était avec Mr Heluin._

 _-D'accord. Professeur ?_

 _-Mr Riley._ Fit le professeur en se redressant avec une grimace. _Je dois vraiment vous remercier._

 _-Il faut qu'on aille retrouver Eric, Jacques._

 _-Pourquoi ? !_

John l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes et le fixa intensément.

- _Je sais que vous l'aimez. Et lui aussi._

 _-Je …_

 _-N'ayez pas peur, je ne dirais rien à l'administration, cela vous regarde professeur. Vous pouvez marcher ?_

 _-Oui, je pense que ça ira._

 _-Venez._

John prit le bras du professeur pour le soutenir et ils traversèrent le couloir vide. A l'entente des coups de feu, les étudiants avaient dû avoir peur et prendre la fuite. John l'amena vers les salles de sports et trouva rapidement les vestiaires. Jacques prit place sur le banc au milieu des casiers et se mordit la lèvre. Reese fouilla les pièces sur les côtés et finit par trouver Eric, assommé dans une cabine de douche, les poignés et les chevilles liées. John défit les liens et le porta pour aller le poser sur le banc. Jacques s'étrangla en le voyant inconscient, une petite entaille sur le front. Il prit le visage de son élève entre ses mains et tenta de le réveiller tout doucement, en l'appelant par son prénom. John prévint Finch d'appeler les secours également. Quelques secondes après, il capta les sirènes des policiers et préféra sortir des vestiaires pour se rendre dans la cour. De loin Fusco le repéra et John le rejoignit.

- _Hey superman._

 _-Bonjour Lionel._

 _-Où sont les paquets ?_

 _-Dans les toilettes du deuxième, tu trouveras facilement._

Fusco ordonna à ses collègues d'y aller.

- _Finch m'a dit qu'un professeur avait été victime ? Où est-il ?_

 _-Dans les vestiaires._

 _-Comment ça se fait ?_

 _-On te racontera Lionel. Mais surtout ne le juge pas._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Il entretient une relation avec un élève majeur._

 _-Et alors ? Ils ont le droit !_

 _-Lionel…_ Tempéra John. _Ce sont deux hommes._

Lionel lui lança un regard faussement outré.

- _Et alors ? Ils sont majeurs. Tant qu'ils s'aiment._

John fut agréablement surpris de voir que l'inspecteur était très ouvert d'esprit. Peut être devrait-il lui dire pour lui et Finch ? Mais connaissant son compagnon, il serait préférable d'attendre un peu. Parce que Finch ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Parce que Finch était pudique et réservé. Si personne n'était au courant, ce n'était pas pour rien. Evidemment à part les filles, Bear et l'inspecteur Fusco, ils n'avaient personne d'autre et dans un sens c'était mieux pour eux.

- _Bien._ Dit Fusco, refermant son calepin sur lequel il venait de prendre la disposition de Jacques et de Eric. _Autant que je vous le dise, ces deux là vont avoir de sacrés problèmes avec la justice._

 _-Inspecteur, est ce que ce serait possible que ma relation avec Eric ne soit pas_ _ébruitée ?_

 _-Elle sera secrète publiquement. Mais au tribunal, il faudra en parler._

 _-Je vois._ Soupira Jacques.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, on essayera de faire en sorte que ce soit en comité réduit._ Fit Lionel.

- _Merci._ Fit le professeur.

- _Jacques, ce n'est pas grave._ Dit Eric, alors qu'un ambulancier lui posait une petite compresse sur la tête.

John était resté en retrait. Voir que Jacques et Eric se tenaient par la main lui rappela bien évidemment son compagnon. Et les petits gestes timides du début. La façon dont Finch lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, à cet instant là, John avait craqué face à ce visage si timide, si gêné. Si leur premier baiser avait suivit la révélation, ce qu'il y avait eu après avait été très intéressant. John avait prit les mains de Finch dans les siennes pour savourer un nouveau contact intime avec lui. Harold n'avait pas résisté et s'était laissé faire malgré ses joues toutes rouges. Puis doucement John avait déposé un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts. Finch avait retenu ses soupirs mais au moment où John avait déposé le tout dernier baiser, il s'était avancé vers lui et avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, cherchant du réconfort. John avait sourit et il avait posé sa main dans les cheveux de l'informaticien, l'autre main sur sa hanche et ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés.

John revint à lui lorsqu'il vit le professeur se lever, suivit de son élève. Il sourit quand ils s'approchèrent de lui.

- _Mr Riley, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais …_

 _-Merci beaucoup Mr L'agent. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer._ Continua Eric, avec un sourire timide.

- _Ce n'est rien._ Fit John. _C'est mon travail d'assurer votre sécurité._

 _-Tout de même._ Fit Jacques. _Vous vous mettez en danger pour nous._

 _-Je suis habitué._

- _Jacques ?_

 _-Oui Eric ?_

 _-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais … l'inviter ?_

 _-Tu n'as peut être pas tort. Mais tu sais que je risque d'être jaloux ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, combien de_ _fois t'ai je dis_ _que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi ?_ Rétorqua l'étudiant.

John était amusé.

- _Eh bien. Mr Riley, sachez que c'est un hasard mais je vous ai croisé au Swag Altitude._

 _-Je …En effet j'y étais._

 _-Je comptais vous inviter au spectacle de vendredi soir. Mais …_

John fronça les sourcils.

- _Attendez. Eric, vous êtes aussi dans ce club ?_ Demanda John.

- _Oui, sous un faux nom. Je fais la même chose que Jacques et c'est moi qui l'ai pistonné. Parce qu'il avait besoin de revenus._

 _-Oh._ Emit John.

- _Oui._ Fit jacques. _J'étais en train de dire que je voulais vous inviter mais j'aimerai inviter aussi votre compagnon._

 _-Comment savez-vous que j'en ai un ?_ Demanda John.

- _Pour plusieurs raisons. Lorsque je vous ai vu au bar, vous ne sembliez pas chercher un autre homme avec qui passer du bon temps. Je pensais que vous étiez hétéro mais … j'ai compris que vous ne l'étiez pas. Vous n'étiez pas dégoûté de voir des hommes s'embrasser, ni de me voir sur scène. J'ai appris à décoder les clients depuis le temps que je travaille Mr Riley. Et je sais que vous êtes avec quelqu'un._

 _-J'ai bien quelqu'un en effet._ Avoua John, vexé d'être aussi lisible.

- _Nous voudrions vous remercier à notre manière en vous offrant une entrée gratuite et la boisson à volonté._

 _-C'est gentil._ Concéda John. _Mais il faut que je lui en parle, je ne sais pas_ _s'il acceptera._

Jacques sourit.

- _Il a du mal à accepter ?_

John sourit à son tour.

- _Je ne sais pas en fait. C'est peut être seulement le fait de s'exprimer en public qui le gêne. Mais je suis heureux._

 _-C'est l'essentiel John._ Dit Eric. _Essayez de le convaincre, nous serons ravis de vous voir !_

 _-Je vais lui transmettre le message. Maintenant faites attention à vous._ Ajouta Reese.

Eric et Jacques saluèrent John. Reese se demanda comment aborder le sujet de l'invitation avec son partenaire…

Reese rentra vers 20h au loft et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir son compagnon dans le canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux. Il alla le voir et lui arracha un baiser.

- _Bonsoir John._

 _-Bonsoir Finch. Je pense que vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui !_ Fit John, en lui prenant son ordinateur et en le posant sur la table basse. Finch lui lança un regard courroucé parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa mise à jour. _Quoi ?_ Questionna John avec un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre l'informaticien, effaçant toute trace de colère.

- _Depuis quand_ _décidez vous_ _si j'ai suffisamment travaillé ?_ Bouda Finch pour la forme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- _Depuis que je suis votre compagnon ! Je dois prendre soin de vous !_

Finch lui sourit tendrement.

- _Vous avez écouté la proposition de Jacques ?_ Fit John, se débarrassant de sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise.

- _Non, j'étais en communication avec l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui confirmer_ _ce qui s'est_ _passé._

 _-Ah._

 _-J'aurai dû écouter ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Finch. Jacques veut nous remercier à sa façon._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Se méfia Finch.

John prit place à côté de lui, passant un bras derrière lui, le posant sur le dossier du canapé.

- _Il nous invite à une soirée au club._

 _-« Nous » ?_ Demanda Finch, éberlué.

- _Oui nous. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que je n'ai rien dit._

 _-Il a deviné ?_

 _-Apparemment c'est ancré en moi._ Plaisanta John. _Je n'allais_ _pas le_ _démentir._

- _Vous … avez eu raison John._ Admit Finch.

- _Alors que pensez-vous de sa proposition ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas très …_

 _-Emballé ?_ Termina John.

- _Voilà. Mais après il s'agit d'un remerciement John._

 _-Vous n'avez pas peur que nos couvertures soient en danger si on y met les pieds ?_

 _-N'ayez crainte. Si nous y allons, je ferais en sorte que nos identités ne soient pas les plus connues si on en venait à nous les demander._

 _-Dites moi Harold,_ _j'avais pensé que vous seriez c_ _ontre._

 _-John… Quand vous y étiez, j'ai regardé ce_ _qu'il s'y passait_ _aussi. Il y a plusieurs caméras._

 _-Vous avez vu le spectacle du numéro ?_

 _-Un peu._ Avoua Finch. _Cependant malgré le but du club, je n'ai pas trouvé cela vulgaire. C'était assez synchronisé avec la bande sonore et Mr Hajime était concentré sur ses gestes mais aussi sur le public._

 _-Vous êtes donc curieux ?_

 _-Un peu. Sachez que je n'y aurai jamais mis les pieds mais avec vous …_

 _-Vous voulez tenter ?_ Demanda Reese, souriant.

- _Oui, je ne serais pas contre, à condition que la Machine ne nous donne pas de numéro. Puis vous sembliez très surpris lorsque vous l'avez surveillé. Alors j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez ressenti._

 _-Harold… Vous savez que ça peut être dangereux ?_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Quand Jacques s'est donné en spectacle je me suis imaginé que c'était vous._

 _-Je me souviens. Mais à ce que je sache vous êtes resté « sage »._

Reese fronça les sourcils et réalisa alors quelque chose. Ce soir là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauté sur son compagnon mais plutôt Finch ! En sachant maintenant qu'il avait regardé le spectacle de Jacques, John se demandait si cela ne l'avait pas aidé dans un sens. Peut être que si, peut être que non.

- _C'est vrai._ Admit John. _Contrairement à vous Harold._

Finch écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

- _Mais cela ne me déplaît pas._ Souffla John à son oreille.

- _Heureusement._ Grinça Finch.

John éclata de rire. L'informaticien comprit que John venait de le taquiner et qu'il était une fois de plus tombé dans le piège. Il se renfrogna et fit mine de bouder.

- _Vous êtes machiavélique Mr Reese._

 _-Allons Harold, ne boudez pas ! Vous me donnez envie de vous embrasser !_

Finch prit un coussin du canapé et l'envoya sur John.

- _Oh on se rebelle Harold ?_

 _-Vous êtes désespérant !_

John écarta le coussin et prit possession des lèvres de Finch. Harold gémit sous l'assaut inattendu mais eut toutefois le réflexe de prendre le visage de l'agent entre ses mains, comme pour approfondir ce baiser. Il sentit son compagnon remuer et se mettre à califourchon sur lui, sans pour autant reposer tout son poids, poursuivant le baiser. Ils le cessèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Harold soupira.

- _J'ai le sentiment de m'être fait avoir._

 _-Du tout Harold, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions !_

John déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Finch, le faisant frissonner. Mais un bruit bien étrange résonna et Reese lança un regard perplexe à son patron alors que celui-ci était confus.

- _Visiblement votre salade de ce midi n'était pas assez chargée !_

 _-Je pensais que cela m'aurait suffit._

 _-La preuve que non ! Vous n'avez pas dîné ?_

 _-Non, je voulais vous attendre._

John sourit.

- _Vous voulez me donner un coup de main en cuisine ?_

 _-John, vous savez que ce n'est pas ma spécialité ?_

 _-Je sais Harold, mais il faut bien essayer !_

 _-Vous dites cela car_ _vous ne voulez_ _pas me voir sur mon ordinateur ?_

 _-Aussi. Et peut être parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien en cuisine ?_

 _-Dit comme ça, je m'en voudrais de refuser._ Taquina Finch.

John sourit de plus belle et se redressa. Puis il tendit une main à son compagnon. Finch l'accepta et se leva. Puis ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, main dans la main…

Deux jours après les évènements et un petit numéro vite résolu, Finch et Reese se préparaient pour la soirée au club. John était ravi et s'était habillé comme à son habitude. Finch quant à lui avait retiré le gilet de son costume, estimant qu'il ferait sans doute chaud. L'informaticien était un peu nerveux pour plusieurs raisons : il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un tel club, il n'aimait pas vraiment la musique forte ni les lumières agressives. Et surtout il ne tenait pas beaucoup l'alcool, il le savait et prévoyait donc d'être prudent là-dessus. Ils se rendirent donc au club en début de soirée et le vigile à l'entrée les laissa entrer sans les fouiller. John se douta qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas les fouiller et de les laisser tranquilles. Il traversa le couloir avec un Harold perdu, qui se demandait sans doute encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Une fois parvenus à l'intérieur, la salle n'était pas entièrement remplie. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à arriver. John et Harold furent interpellés par un homme. Lorsque l'agent se tourna, il reconnu le professeur. Finch le détailla, le voyant pour la première fois. Jacques n'était pas en tenue de scène pour le moment.

- _John, je suis content de vous voir ici. Alors vous avez réussi à convaincre votre compagnon ?_

 _-Bonjour Jacques, oui il est là._

Finch s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Jacques la serra en retour.

- _Harold Paine._ Fit Finch.

- _Bonjour Harold._ _Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?_

 _-Si vous voulez Mr Hajime._

 _-Oh avant ! Appelez moi Jacques c'est mieux ! Je dois dire que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un tel homme rien que pour vous._ Fit le professeur avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- _Doucement Jacques, c'est chasse gardé !_ Défendit John, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Finch pour le rapprocher davantage. Harold lança un regard courroucé à son agent puis répondit à Jacques :

- _John est déjà prit Mr… Jacques._

 _-Oh je ne comptais pas vous le voler !_

 _-Sinon je pourrais_ _toujours voir_ _Eric dans ce cas ?_ Taquina Finch.

- _Oh alors là c'est bas Harold !_

La bonne humeur s'étant installée, Jacques invita les deux hommes à s'installer à une table, entourée d'un canapé avec des dossiers hauts, ce qui permettait aux tables voisines de ne pas les voir et de leur donner un sentiment d'intimité. L'emplacement offrait une bonne vue sur la piste, toute en restant un peu à l'écart pour éviter le contact avec les hommes qui pourraient s'approcher de la piste pour y glisser quelques billets ou oser toucher les danseurs. Jacques leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Un serveur en jean, chemise débraillée, passa pour prendre leurs commandes et quelques minutes après, ils avaient deux verres de Whisky sur la table, accompagné d'un petit bol de cacahuètes.

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Ça va. C'est plutôt confortable._ Fit Finch.

- _Détendez vous Harold._ _Essayez de_ _profiter. Depuis combien de temps_ _n'êtes vous pas_ _sorti en dehors de nos missions?_

 _-Depuis bien trop longtemps John._ Avoua le petit homme, en buvant une gorgée du breuvage.

La salle se remplissait doucement, créant une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé l'informaticien, tout le monde semblait se respecter et il n'y avait aucun écart de conduite entre les différents hommes qui prenaient place. Mais ce qui étonna Finch était que la majorité des hommes avaient dans la trentaine, voire la quarantaine. Il y avait toutefois quelques personnes plus âgées mais aussi des jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, sans doute en plein questionnement sur leur orientation sexuelle. Etrangement, il sentait qu'il se détendait. Il capta le regard intense de John sur lui et lui sourit timidement. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, les lumières se tamisèrent et une douce musique se fit. Le thème de la soirée fut évoqué brièvement puis rapidement, les pistes furent éclairées par les projecteurs, les boules à facettes commencèrent à tourner. C'est ainsi dans une ambiance curieusement sensuelle que la soirée débuta. Jacques entra sur la piste. John haussa un sourcil, amusé.

Le professeur avait ce soir troqué sa tenue habituelle par une autre. Il portait une chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée, les manches retroussées, le bas enfoncé dans un bermuda en jean, arraché. Des bretelles pendaient. Il avait des chaussures de soldat et marchait avec une démarche provocatrice le long de la piste. De toute évidence, l'ensemble de son corps était recouvert d'un produit un peu brillant. Des sifflements, des acclamations et des encouragements se firent entendre. Jacques s'arrêta en bout de piste, une main posée sur la barre de pole dance. Il lança un regard aguicheur à son public, avant de tourner doucement autour de la barre. De nouveau pas se firent entendre et cette fois-ci Eric apparut. Le jeune étudiant était différent. Harold fut étonné de le voir changé, comme s'il n'était pas le même. Eric s'avança à son tour, sur le rythme lent de la musique. Lui portait un polo bleu, loin d'être boutonné, noué au niveau du ventre et un pantalon aux couleurs marron et kaki, donnant un style militaire. Il portait des bottes montantes comme Jacques. La petite folie en plus était le bandeau jaune autour de sa tête, comme pour retenir ses cheveux. Sous les exclamations, Eric avançait vers Jacques, avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et ravageur.

Finch assistait à cet échange bien particulier. Ce n'était en aucun cas de la provocation dans les regards de Jacques et d'Eric, mais bel et bien de l'amour. Eric lui rappelait John. Sans le bout de tissu noué autour de sa tête, ni le polo maltraité, il était persuadé que John avait été comme ça au début. Les deux hommes sur la piste se taquinèrent, suivant le scénario du spectacle de la soirée. Un coup ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, un coup ils s'éloignaient, se moquant mutuellement, se frustrant aussi. Le thème était basé sur l'amour compliqué. Jacques et Eric s'en sortaient très bien et jouaient leurs rôles à la perfection. Il y eu quelques gestes de mains provocateurs sans plus. John se cala bien contre le dossier, suivant le spectacle et surveillant son partenaire en même temps. Au bout de trente minutes de provocations et de taquineries entre les deux hommes de la soirée, la musique changea et devint beaucoup plus sensuelle, plus rythmée.

Eric s'approcha soudainement de Jacques et collant sa poitrine contre le dos de celui-ci, l'entoura de ses bras pour le piéger. Jacques sourit et se mit à rire quand Eric commença à retirer les pans de chemise coincés dans le bermuda. Puis les mains du jeune homme se placèrent sur la poitrine découverte, caressant le corps huilé de Jacques. Quelques hommes devant eux s'extasièrent. Peu après, Jacques fut libéré des bras d'Eric puis pivota. Un long échange muet eu lieu puis Jacques fit reculer Eric et le coinça contre la barre de pôle dance. Finch écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jacques lécher le cou de Eric, puis retirer le polo. De toute évidence, Eric aussi avait subi le même traitement que Jacques. Sa poitrine bien taillée et musclée, brillait sous les projecteurs. Harold but une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

Ensuite, Jacques dénoua le nœud du bandeau jaune et le retira, passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Eric soupira avec exagération puis repoussa Jacques, qui tomba sur la piste. Des exclamations de surprise se firent. Eric se pencha vers Jacques, s'installant sur ses genoux et passa un doigt sur les contours du visage du professeur, avant de le poser sur ses lèvres, comme pour l'empêcher de protester. Avec une lenteur calculée, Eric se pencha plus et scella enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Jacques. A nouveau le public s'extasia devant cette scène qu'ils attendaient tant.

La suite se fit encore plus intense. Eric fut repoussé par Jacques. Le professeur se mit à genoux et rampa tel un petit félin vers Eric. John capta un mouvement et se tourna vers Finch. A sa grande surprise, Harold semblait apprécier. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'informaticien imaginait John à la place d'Eric. Et ce depuis le début de la soirée. Ce mélange de tendresse, de taquineries et de gestes brusques entre les deux hommes était puissant et Finch le ressentait. Inutile d'être à côté d'eux pour comprendre l'amour qui existait entre eux. Harold remua légèrement. John fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Finch. Il l'avait rarement vue. Soudainement le regard de Finch croisa le sien. John lui demanda discrètement si tout allait bien. Harold acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Ils regardèrent la suite du numéro de la soirée et cela s'intensifia, devenant de plus en plus intense. Jacques avait perdu sa chemise depuis bien longtemps et maintenant il se baladait en caleçon et pieds nus. Eric quant à lui n'avait pas changé de tenue. Mais l'ambiance était chargée en électricité et également en testostérone. La musique était devenue plus rythmée.

Finch déglutit lorsqu'il vit Eric se coucher sur Jacques, pour faire de lui son prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pencha la tête et soupira doucement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? La curiosité était décidément un bien vilain défaut ! Pourtant lorsqu'il avait visionné les prouesses du professeur, il n'avait pas un instant soupçonné qu'il était capable d'une telle grâce, capable de partager ses sentiments, peu importe lesquels. Mais si en plus Eric était sur scène et apportait une touche supplémentaire…Il était évident que Jacques et Eric se débrouillaient comme des chefs alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait prit de cours. Ils improvisaient tout simplement. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

- _John ?_ Murmura-t-il.

L'ex-agent de la CIA capta son faible appel et fut à son écoute.

- _Oui Harold ?_ Chuchota-t-il.

- _Le spectacle est … bien mais …_

Il grimaça.

- _Je préférerais que nous soyons tous les deux._

Reese eut un large sourire. Il prit la main de Finch discrètement.

- _Rien ne nous retient ici Harold._

Finch approuva et glissa pour sortir de l'espace. Il remercia le fait que la salle était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les projecteurs et les petites couleurs créées par la boule à facettes. Reese posa une main dans son dos et le poussa vers la sortie, évitant de passer devant les autres tables. Il remarqua qu'il boitait plus lourdement. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et Finch leva la tête pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Reese resta étonné devant son comportement. Dans la ruelle, il n'y avait plus personne. Même le videur de la boîte était rentré mais pas loin. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la rue sombre, la lune étant aux abonnés absents ce soir là. Finch croisa le regard de l'agent. Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Finch, d'un geste décidé, prit la main de Reese dans la sienne et le força à le suivre vers la voiture. Reese déverrouilla les portières puis ils prirent place. Il entendit son compagnon émettre une plainte.

- _Harold ? Ça va ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que …_

Mais l'informaticien ne termina pas sa phrase, sans doute honteux. Reese nota que ses joues étaient un peu colorées. Harold jeta un œil nerveux aux alentours puis s'autorisa un geste qu'il ne se serait pas permis en temps normal. John resta surprit en le voyant poser une main sur son entrejambe et déglutir.

- _Finch, il y a des toilettes au club si vous…_

 _-John. Ce n'est pas … ça…_

Reese fronça les sourcils et comprit. Il glissa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et sentit immédiatement son excitation. Finch grogna.

- _Ne me touchez pas Mr Reese. C'est assez…_

 _-Pénible ? Douloureux ?_

Finch approuva d'un geste de la tête.

- _Rentrons s'il vous plaît._ Murmura Finch.

Reese ne se fit pas prier et démarra. Ils furent au loft en sept minutes. John gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain privé. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans les parages et Finch pu sortir de la voiture sans risquer de se faire prendre. John se glissa tout près de lui et ils allèrent vers l'ascenseur. John avait le privilège de vivre seul au 4eme étage étant donné que son loft prenait toute la superficie. Dans la petite cage de fer, Finch gémit. John voyait qu'il se retenait de faire quelque chose mais il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois sortis, ils arrivèrent devant la porte, que John ne tarda pas à déverrouiller. Alors qu'il poussait la porte et s'écartait pour laisser entrer son compagnon, Finch l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fit entrer de force, claquant la porte derrière eux. Reese se retrouva contre le pilier proche de l'entrée, ses lèvres prisonnières de celles de Finch. L'informaticien s'était collé à lui, l'embrassant furieusement, prit d'une frénésie impressionnante.

L'ancien militaire sentait l'excitation de Finch contre sa jambe. Rapidement son corps s'embrasa sous les baisers gourmands de Finch, sous ses gestes impatients alors qu'il tentait de repousser sa chemise pour accéder à sa peau. Il commençait à devenir faible. Finch était sa seule faiblesse. L'unique qu'il avait. Reese se décolla de la poutre et plaqua gentiment l'informaticien contre le mur en face, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Reese se défit de sa veste et de sa chemise à moitié inutilisable à cause des boutons arrachés. Puis il laissa ses mains dériver sur le corps de Finch, en glissant une dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de son corps. Finch poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il comprit que son partenaire était tout aussi embrasé que lui. Les lèvres de John parcouraient la peau fragile de sa nuque, le léchant, mordillant. L'informaticien ne retenait plus ses gémissements et ses petits cris.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en un rien de temps, débarrassés de leurs hauts. Tous les deux torses nus, Ils poursuivaient les préliminaires. John se laissa tenter et avec sa bouche, il mordilla et lécha un téton de l'informaticien. Finch glapit et glissa ses mains dans le dos de John, les joues en feu. John le torturait avec sa langue, bon sang, il avait encore plus envie. D'un geste brusque, il força son agent à se redresser et il le prit par la ceinture du pantalon pour le guider dans la cuisine. John fut étonné.

- _La cuisine ?_ Murmura John alors qu'il taquinait Finch, manquant de l'embrasser, pour le frustrer.

- _Oui… Ce sera… mieux…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Finch se rapprocha de son oreille, mordilla le lobe puis souffla tout doucement :

- _Parce que je veux que tu me prennes._

Cela embrasa encore plus l'ex-agent. Finch et Reese accrochèrent leurs regards. Du désir, de l'amour, de la douceur. Et surtout un besoin. Reese cala Finch contre l'îlot central, plaquant son corps chauffé contre Finch. Harold gémit de plus en plus, et pencha la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte alors que l'agent se frottait contre lui d'un mouvement lascif. Finch glissa une main entre leurs corps et s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture de son agent, la défaisant. Le pantalon glissa au sol. John se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec ses pieds et se baissa quelques secondes pour retirer ses chaussettes et son pantalon pour les repousser. Il retira les chaussures de Finch, chaussettes aussi puis se redressa pour reprendre là où il en était. Mais Finch voulut aller plus vite, grisé par le désir qui traversait tout son corps. Sa main se faufila dans le caleçon de John, malaxant son postérieur. John eut une respiration hachée.

- _Harold._ Grogna John.

- _Arrête de jouer…_ Supplia Finch.

- _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…_

 _-Je m'en fiche John… S'il te plaît…_

Reese sourit puis à son tour, défit le pantalon de son partenaire. Alors que celui-ci glissait le long des jambes de l'informaticien, John se pencha et engloba la forme arrondie à travers le caleçon. Finch écarquilla violemment les yeux.

- _John non… Je ne vais pas… tenir longtemps…_

Reese fit glisser le caleçon mouillé et eut un sourire lubrique devant le membre fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Il se débarrassa du sien aussi. Finch prit le membre de John en main et le caressa doucement. John prit possession des fesses de son partenaire et le frustra, glissa un doigt. Finch soupira et grogna. Après quelques longues secondes de ce traitement, l'informaticien n'en pouvait plus.

- _John, je t'en prie…_

Reese souleva son partenaire et l'installa sur le bord du plan de travail.

- _Tu es prêt ?_

 _-Oui… et s'il te plaît, ne t'arrêtes pas…_

Finch se coucha sur le dos, sur le plan de travail, retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa plus loin, alors que John passait ses mains sur son torse, traçant un chemin imaginaire. Avec mille précautions, il souleva les jambes de son partenaire. Finch fit une grimace mais ne cria pas. John capta une dernière fois le regard intense de son compagnon. A travers ses yeux, il pouvait presque l'entendre le supplier de continuer. John se mordit la lèvre, prit son membre en main et pénétra doucement ce corps qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de découvrir. Finch gémit, nullement habitué à sentir quelque chose à cet endroit. Doucement la grimace fut remplacée par un sourire. Comme si l'informaticien se sentait enfin entier, enfin heureux. John commença doucement les va et viens pour l'habituer. Finch bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de bien être et de plénitude. Il se mit à prononcer le prénom de son partenaire, plusieurs fois. John, grisé par les appels de Finch, accéléra le rythme. Finch gémit fortement de plaisir.

L'îlot central craquait sous les puissants coups de rein de l'agent. Le pot d'ustensiles vacilla plusieurs fois avant de tomber au sol. Le rouleau de papier de table tomba à terre puis se déroula sur quelques mètres. John posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, ses coups devenant de plus en plus courts. Finch ondulait sur le plaisir que l'agent lui procurait. Son dos était en feu, tout comme le reste de son corps, surtout son membre qui palpitait de plus en plus. Finch le prit en main et suivit le rythme de John. Rapidement, il fut en feu. L'agent de terrain ne fatiguait pas mais lâchait des gémissements perceptibles.

- _Harold… je vais …_

 _-Moi aussi…_

En parfaite synchronisation, leurs corps se raidissaient sous le plaisir. Puis ce fut l'explosion. John souffla le prénom de Finch et l'informaticien cria. John cessa de bouger, restant toutefois en place, essayant de retrouver son souffle, complètement en nage. Finch respirait laborieusement, ses mains sur son visage. Puis un rire sincère s'échappa des lèvres de Finch. John étonné, fit exprès de lui donner un petit coup de butoir.

- _Oh._ Fit Finch.

- _Pourquoi tu ris ?_ Demanda John, avec un sourire.

- _Parce que … je suis heureux ?_

 _-J'en déduis que tu as apprécié ?_ John se retira doucement. Du liquide coula sur le plancher.

- _Oui._ Avoua Finch d'une petite voix. John l'aida à s'asseoir. Instantanément, Finch chercha à se blottir contre lui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en sueur.

- _Ne m'amène plus jamais dans un club pareil._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je me suis imaginé que tu étais sur la piste._ Avoua Finch.

- _Je vois._ Rit doucement John. _Ca faisait longtemps que tu …_

Finch grogna.

- _Je n'ai pas compté les minutes._

Un rire doux se fit.

- _Une petite douche ?_ Proposa John.

- _Hum. C'est préférable, sauf si vous_ _voulez changer_ _les draps demain ?_ Fit Harold, avec un large sourire.

John rit de nouveau et porta son partenaire jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Parfois il suffisait d'un encouragement pour y arriver. Ou certains évènements. Au moins Harold Finch, l'homme timide et très tatillon, avait-il réussi à exprimer son amour et à dire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait surmonté ses peurs face à John, à cette perspective d'exercice physique. Il avait réussi à démontrer son amour pour lui à travers ses gestes, certes encore un peu timides et maladroits mais Finch savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'habitude. Tout comme il savait que John lui enseignerait sûrement, lui apprendrait à s'exprimer plus librement. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec John Reese et être heureux de partager sa vie.

 _FIN_


End file.
